I'M NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM by riceballekelly
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella era a última geek da escola, com a maior queda pelo popular Edward Cullen. Quando Edward faz algo inimaginavelmente cruel, Bella está determinada a mudar. Com a ajuda da sua melhor amiga em Minnesota durante o verão, ela muda...
1. A vida é geek

**I'M NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM**

**Autora: riceballekelly **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1735697/ riceballekelly )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Censura: **+13

**Fic Original: I'm not who you think I am **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4749402/ 1/ Im_not_who_you_think_I_am )

**Sinopse: **Bella era a última geek da escola, com a maior queda pelo popular Edward Cullen. Quando Edward faz algo inimaginavelmente cruel, Bella está determinada a mudar. Com a ajuda da sua melhor amiga em Minnesota durante o verão, ela muda. O que acontece quando o novo ano escolar começa?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a __**riceballekelly,**__ a mim só pertence a tradução._

_

* * *

_

**EU NÃO SOU QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU**

**Capítulo 1 – A vida é um geek**

_**Bella POV**_

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Eu gemi quando o som do meu despertador me acordou. Eu não estava particularmente ansiosa pelas atividades do dia. O único lado brilhante era que era sexta-feira e também o último dia de testes antes do recesso de verão. Suspirando, eu lentamente consegui me tirar da cama. Tateei ao redor da minha mesa de cabeceira até que encontrei o que eu estava procurando. Colocando os meus óculos, eu acidentalmente olhei para o meu espelho. Deparei-me com a visão de uma garota acima do peso com acne cobrindo seu rosto oleoso. Ela tinha simplesmente os óculos pretos mais grossos e velhos aparelhos nos dentes. Estremecendo, eu desviei o olhar. Sim, essa geek no espelho era eu. Não querendo prolongar, peguei minhas roupas, nécessaire e fui em direção ao banheiro para me preparar para mais um dia na escola.

Quando parei no estacionamento da escola avistei minhas duas melhores amigas, Ângela Weber e Alice Cullen, que era sempre demais. Não me entenda errado, eu gostava de Alice, mas algumas vezes ela pode ser tão irritante. Como quando ela quer ir às compras. É por isso que eu não vou à casa de Alice tanto como Ângela. Mas, pelo menos, quando eu vou para a casa de Alice, eu consigo ver seu irmão adotivo, Edward. Ah sim, eu, Bella Swan, sou apaixonada pelo Rei da escola, Edward Cullen. Assim como mais da metade da população feminina na escola. Eu amei esse menino desde que me mudei para cá no 9º ano. Sim, eu sei que isso soa patético, mas é verdade. Infelizmente, ele está namorando a capitã da equipe das líderes de torcida, Lauren Mallory.

Suspirando, eu me preparei para um ataque de Alice enquanto ela dançava em minha direção. Eu ainda não vejo por que ela gosta de mim. Ela é linda, uma líder de torcida, namora o linebacker***** Jasper Whitlock, e é extremamente popular. Talvez ela apenas se sinta mal por mim.

_*__Linebacker__:__ é uma posição do futebol americano. São membros do time de defesa e se posicionam pelo menos 4 metros atrás da linha de choque, atrás dos homens da linha defensiva. Linebackers normalmente se alinham antes do golpe da bola, atacando os lados da linha ofensiva adversária. O objetivo do Linebacker é defender contra passes curtos, fazer obstruções e atacar o quarterback (zagueiro) adversário._

"Bella, você ouviu o que eu disse?" Ela perguntou, agarrando-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Desculpe, não." Eu disse corando, outra falha minha. Revirando seus olhos, ela continuou o que estava dizendo enquanto eu abria meu armário.

"Eu disse que Edward rompeu com aquela vadia da Lauren ontem a noite. Então ele precisa de um encontro para o baile desta noite!" Ela disse, parecendo irritada. Desta vez eu revirei meus olhos.

"E? Alice, ele nunca me pediu." Eu disse, caminhando para a aula de Biologia.

"Você nunca sabe, Bella." Ela disse antes de ir encontrar Jasper.

Entrando na aula de Biologia eu vi Edward sentado na nossa mesa. Eu não poderia evitar olhar admirada para aquele deus. Seu cabelo cor de bronze estava confuso como de costume, mas a cor parecia boa com seus penetrantes olhos cor de esmeralda. Infelizmente, Lauren teve que interromper-me admirando enquanto eu caminhava para a mesa tropeçando. Mais uma vez, outra falha minha. Zombando de mim com sua amiga Jessica, ela disse, "Boa viagem, Sra. Banheira de Banha." Estando acostumada com os seus comentários, eu comecei a pegar as minhas coisas só para encontrar que alguém já tinha pegado. Olhei para cima para ver Edward estendendo a mão para mim com o meu sorriso torto favorito.

"Precisa de uma mão?" Ele perguntou. Silenciosamente eu a peguei enquanto ele ajudou-me a levantar aos meus pés. "Você está machucada?" Ele perguntou e, de novo, eu só consegui balançar um não com a cabeça.

"Certo, turma, sentem-se e eu vou passar o teste." Disse o Sr. Banner. Edward piscou para mim e, mais uma vez, meu rubor iluminou meu rosto. Enquanto o Sr. Banner passava o teste para os alunos, algo caiu no meu colo. Era um bilhete. Intrigada, eu o abri.

_Bella, _

_Posso falar com você depois da aula? _

_Edward_

Senti meu coração saltar na minha garganta. Virando-me para ele, vi que ele estava olhando fixamente para mim. Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça. Ele sorriu o meu sorriso favorito novamente antes de ele se virar para a tarefa em sua mão. Durante todo o teste meus pensamentos desviaram de volta para o bilhete. _'Não se preocupe, ele provavelmente só quer conversar. Mas sobre o quê?'_ Eu pensava. Balançando minha cabeça, eu voltei para o teste e todos os pensamentos de Edward desapareceram.

"Lápis para baixo. Entreguem seus testes sem conversar, Srta. Mallory, e tenham um excelente verão." Disse o Sr. Banner. A realidade então se definiu novamente quando entreguei meu teste. Enquanto as pessoas se amontoavam para fora da sala de aula, eu atrasei meu tempo recolhendo a minha mochila. _'Talvez ele se esqueceu'_, quando eu saí. Mas ele estava lá exatamente encostado em um armário. O corredor estava vazio, já que só tínhamos que vir à escola para fazer um teste.

"Então, Bella, eu ouvi de um passarinho que você gosta de mim?" Ele disse sorrindo. Eu sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho escarlate e eu fiquei sem palavras. '_Diga alguma coisa, idiota!', _eu pensei.

"Ah..." Foi tudo o que saiu. _'Fale, Swan'_, eu pensei, mentalmente me chutando.

"Isso não é nada mau, Bella, eu gosto de você. Na verdade, por que você não é o meu encontro para o baile esta noite?" Ele disse, pegando minha mão na dele. Era quente e suave.

"Uh... claro." Eu disse corando.

"Ótimo, eu te encontro no ginásio. Vejo você lá." Ele disse, ainda sorrindo. Ele se virou, mas virou de volta. Ele então fez uma coisa muito chocante. Ele beijou minha bochecha. Sorrindo, ele se afastou. Senti meu coração disparar.

"Eu disse a você, Bella!" Disse uma voz atrás de mim. Eu pulei e vi Alice com um sorriso maroto no rosto. "Agora, vamos começar a aprontá-la para a dança!" Ela disse e eu me deixei levar junto pensando apenas nos lábios de Edward na minha bochecha.

_**E****dward POV**_

Certo, eww, isso foi diretamente e desagradavelmente nauseante. Eu juro que quando beijei a garota com banhas eu podia sentir as espinhas contra meus preciosos lábios. E a mão dela estava áspera e suada. Eu quase comecei a vomitar quando perguntei a ela. Eu não posso acreditar que ela caiu nisso. Oh, bem, eu não poderia esperar por esta noite.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nova fic estreando... fiquei morrendo de pena da Bella, coitada, pelo jeito as pessoas, principalmente Lauren e Jessica (e até Edward!) têm o costume de zombar dela o tempo todo, tadinha... não quero nem ver o que Edward está aprontando pra ela... _

_Se vc's forem "generosas" com as reviews, posto outro cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Bem–vinda ao mundo real

**Capítulo 2 – Bem-vind****a ao mundo real**

_**Bella POV**_

"Vamos, Alice, vamos chegar atrasadas!" Eu disse reclamando. Eu estava usando um vestido tomara que caia laranja extra grande com um doce corpete. Ele tinha alguns enfeites sobre ele também. Meu cabelo estava em um coque simples. Eu só usava gloss e rímel. Alice usava um vestido roxo escuro frente única com enfeites também sobre ele. Comparada a ela, eu parecia uma geek, o que eu era.

"Tudo bem. Vamos entrar nos carros e ir." Ela disse.

À medida que descíamos as escadas, meu pai apareceu com uma câmera. "Oh, pai, vamos lá." Eu disse gemendo.

"Bella este é o seu primeiro baile da escola. Sua... sua mãe teria querido tirar uma foto também." Ele disse, estremecendo ao mesmo tempo que eu. No verão antes da minha 9ª série, mamãe tinha entrado em um acidente de carro e morreu. O que foi a razão do meu pai e eu mudarmos para cá. Suspirando eu desisti e após cinco minutos estávamos prontas para sair. "Ah, e, Bella." Ele disse. Eu me virei. Papai me abraçou e sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Você está linda." Ele me soltou e, finalmente, entrei na minha picape enquanto Alice pegou seu Porsche.

Dez minutos depois, chegamos ao baile. Quando entramos no ginásio, senti meu coração trabalhando em pleno vapor. "Relaxe, Bella. Vou encontrar Jasper. Vejo você mais tarde." Ela disse antes de caminhar até algumas das suas amigas líderes de torcida mais próximas. Desajeitadamente eu fiz a varredura no ginásio por Edward. Depois de cinco minutos fiquei preocupada. Será que ele esqueceu? Finalmente eu o vi e meu coração se partiu.

Edward estava aqui, tudo bem. Mas seus lábios estavam grudados aos de Lauren. Eles estavam balançando para frente e para trás no meio da pista de dança. Jessica, que estava ao lado deles dançando com Mike, me viu. Olhando com desprezo, ela cutucou Lauren. Lauren olhou para cima, juntamente com Edward. Ela sorriu e riu. "Eu não posso acreditar que você realmente veio! E aqui eu pensei que você fosse inteligente." Ela disse, rindo com Edward. Outras líderes de torcida vieram se juntar e todas zombavam de mim.

"Eu não entendo. Edward, você disse que gostava de mim. Como você pôde?" Eu botei para fora. Senti as lágrimas picando meus olhos. Olhei para ele para encontrá-lo olhando zombador para mim sem nenhuma culpa de nenhum modo em seus olhos.

"Você realmente acreditou em mim? Há! Em seus sonhos." Ele disse, andando até mim. Ele agarrou meu queixo para que meus olhos perfurassem os dele. Ele falou a frase seguinte lentamente. "Quem alguma vez quereria a feia cara de pizza e quatro olhos rodeada de banha da Bella? Entenda isso através dessa sua feia cabeça oleosa, Swan. Eu nunca vou gostar de você. E você sabe o quê? Ninguém nunca vai gostar de você como você é. Então, por que você simplesmente não pula de um penhasco, ou algo assim, e faz um favor ao resto de nós?" Ele disse, zombando de mim enquanto todos riam.

"Pronto, rapazes, peguem-na!" Jessica gritou. Muito de repente senti um monte de água cair sobre mim. Eu estava encharcada da cabeça aos pés. As lágrimas caíam e eu virei em meus calcanhares e corri para fora de lá o mais rápido que pude. Quando cheguei à minha picape, escancarei a porta aberta e fui para casa.

Finalmente eu estava lá e abri a porta. "Bells, é você? O que você está fazendo em casa tão..." Charlie disse até que ele me viu encharcada e chorando. "Oh, Bells, sinto muito." Ele disse, abraçando-me, apesar da minha roupa molhada.

"Não tem problema. Eu não me importo, Eu não vou vê-los por três meses e meio." Eu disse, fungando.

"Bem, eu sei de algo que pode animá-la." Ele disse, guiando-me para a sala. "A Sra. Hale ligou e perguntou se você queria passar o verão em Minnesota?" Ele disse. Ele estava certo, isso me animou.

A Sra. Hale tinha sido uma amiga de infância da minha mãe e meu pai tinha sido um amigo próximo do Sr. Hale. Naturalmente, sua filha Rosalie e eu nos tornamos literalmente como irmãs. Eu também era uma amiga próxima do seu irmão gêmeo, Lucas. Na verdade, o grupo de amigas íntimas da mamãe casou com o grupo de amigos íntimos do papai, então todas as crianças se tornaram a segunda geração. O grupo consistia de Rosalie e Lucas Hale, os dois terríveis Emmett e Garret McCarthy, as trigêmeas Irina, Tanya e Kate Denali, Ryan Bridges e Laurent Lefroy. Todos nós crescemos no mesmo bairro, o que nos fez ainda mais próximos. Éramos como uma família. Quando minha mãe morreu, todos eles estavam lá me abraçando e tentando me consolar. Alice e Ângela eram boas amigas minhas, mas eu sempre seria mais próxima com a minha família.

"Posso ir esta noite? Por favor, papai, eu simplesmente preciso sair daqui agora." Eu sussurrei. Charlie parecia que estava pensando muito antes de ele aceitar.

"Vou ligar para o aeroporto. Vá arrumar suas coisas." Ele disse. Não precisava falar duas vezes. Tirei o vestido horrível e coloquei um jeans e uma camiseta. Peguei meus livros favoritos, artigos aleatórios de vestuário, minha nécessaire com os artigos de higiene e os empurrei na minha mochila. Tomando um último olhar para o meu quarto, eu corri para a viatura.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Sou só eu, ou mais alguém também quer arrancar o pescoço do Edward e sua turma? Gente, eu odeio esse tipo de coisa, quero vê-lo sofrendo muito nessa fic!__ Eu não acho que a Alice esteja envolvida nisso, acho que ela é amiga de verdade da Bella e não imaginava que Edward seria tão idiota para fazer isso..._

_Nossa, sério, fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de reviews que vc's deixaram! Vc's são demais! Obrigada!  
_

_Então, eu vou seguir esse esquema novamente, se vc's continuarem "generosas" com as reviews, posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

**P.S.:** O cap. de **Company Loves Misery** vou postar amanhã, pois ainda não consegui terminar e tenho que sair...


	3. Memórias

**Capítulo 3 – Memórias**

_**Bella POV**_

"Atenção, todos os passageiros, por favor, permaneçam em seus assentos até que o sinal de cinto de segurança seja desligado. Cuidadosamente recolham a sua bagagem e não corram pelo corredor. Aqui é o seu piloto, Ken, esperando que você tenha tido um bom vôo para Lakeville, Minnesota. A hora aqui é de 21:00hs. Esperamos que você escolha a Jet Blue em sua futura experiência de vôo. Tenham uma boa noite." Eu rapidamente soltei o cinto de segurança para recolher a minha bagagem. Enquanto eu caminhava até a porta do avião, a aeromoça me deu um sorriso, dizendo, "tenha um bom dia". Pobre garota, tinha que dizer isso todos os dias da sua vida.

"Aqui está a sua parada, Senhorita Você precisa de alguma ajuda com a sua bagagem?" Balancei minha cabeça que não. Charlie chamou um serviço de passageiros para me levar para a casa de Rose. Ele sabia que eu não gostaria de incomodar a Sra. Hale. Respirando fundo, desci do veículo. Assim que saí, um monte de lama me atingiu. Ótimo. Um pensamento veio em minha cabeça que me fez sorrir. Tentando ser rápida, eu dei a volta na ponta dos pés até a parte de trás da casa de Rose.

Uma vez que eu estava no quintal, rezei que ela ainda tivesse o que eu estava procurando. Lentamente apalpei meu caminho até a escada para a casa da árvore, assim que encontrei o alçapão eu lentamente o abri. Tentando ficar quieta eu o fechei lentamente. Engoli em seco. Em seguida era a parte mais difícil. Estava escuro, mas a luz da lua me ajudou a encontrar o que eu estava procurando. Lá, encostada na parede, estava uma grossa e longa tábua de madeira. Lentamente eu a deslizei para fora da janela para a borda de outra janela. Engoli em seco. Fazia anos desde que eu tinha feito isso. Eu podia ver as manchetes. "Garota gorda cai de uma tábua", ou algo parecido. Cuidadosamente eu a atravessei. _"Vamos, Bella, apenas mais alguns passos"_, pensei. Finalmente eu cheguei à outra janela. Ficando nos meus joelhos, eu peguei o vaso de flor. "Merda." Eu xinguei sob a minha respiração. O luar bateu no parapeito e eu pude ver que não havia nenhuma chave ali. Suspirando, bati meu punho contra a janela. "Rose, sou eu, Bella. Abra." Eu sussurrei, rezando que ela ainda tivesse um sono leve. Eu ouvi murmúrios e a janela abriu.

"Emmett McCarthy, eu vou matar..." Ela parou quando olhou para o meu rosto. Ela engasgou. Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, eu ri.

"Olá, Rose".

_**Rosalie POV **_

Eu ouvi uma batida contra a minha janela seguida por alguém resmungando. _"Emmett, pelo amor de Deus"_, pensei, arrancando minhas cobertas de cima de mim. "Oh, ele está morto agora." Eu murmurei, agarrando o meu taco de baseball Lewy Ville Slugger que Bells me deu no meu aniversário, quando estávamos na 6ª série. Puxando com violência a minha janela aberta, eu falei, "Emmett McCarthy, eu vou matar..." Minha voz parou. Porque não era Emmett. Era Bella.

"Olá, Rose." Ela disse rindo.

"Oh, Bella." Eu disse, abraçando a menina que era como minha irmã. Ela abraçou-me de volta antes de soltar. "Um, eu poderia entrar antes que eu, oh, eu não sei, caia para a minha morte." Ela disse. _'A mesma velha Bella'_, pensei enquanto acendi minha luz.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está aqui. Mas, Bells, você deve tomar um banho." Eu disse, notando quão suja ela estava. Revirando seus olhos, mas ainda sorrindo, ela desfez sua mala e pegou sua nécessaire com produtos de higiene pessoal e então se dirigiu ao banheiro. Quando ouvi a água correndo, rapidamente apaguei a minha luz. Agarrando a lanterna do lugar na minha janela, apontei diretamente na casa das Denali. Eu a liguei e desliguei. Até que da janela veio outro lampejo de luz. Sorrindo, eu sabia que as meninas entenderam a mensagem.

"Hey, Rose, obrigada por me deixar usar seu chuveiro." Bella disse, vindo dez minutos depois.

"Sem problemas. Desculpe se eu confundi você com Emmett. Eu me esqueci que ele e os rapazes partiram para o acampamento de futebol hoje. Eles não estarão de volta por dois meses." Eu disse suspirando.

"Então, você ainda está apaixonada por Emmett?" Ela disse provocadoramente. Senti meu rosto ficar rosa quente.

"Bem, e quanto a você com aquela cara, Edward?" Eu disse sorrindo. O rosto de Bella pareceu doer e então ela começou a chorar.

"Bells, o que há de errado? É algo que eu disse? Deus, me desculpe." Eu disse, passando meus braços ao redor dela.

"Não é você, Rose, sou eu." Ela disse fungando.

"Diga-me quando entrarmos na casa da árvore." Eu disse, pegando um saco de algumas guloseimas. Bella sorriu. A casa da árvore***** tinha sido o nosso ponto de encontro secreto com as meninas. Ela apagou a luz e atravessou a tábua sem problemas depois de mim. "Hey, pessoal, adivinhem quem está aqui." Eu disse enquanto Bella entrava pela janela.

_*__Foto da casa da árvore__: __http:/ bp2. blogger. com/ _7ANMxaLrRqc/ SGZaohl4MzI/ AAAAAAAAArw/ zEx8qw0IV5I/ s1600-h/ treehouse_01. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_**Bella POV **_

Eu ouvi Rose dizer alguma coisa enquanto eu vinha pela janela, mas eu não entendi. "O que você disse...?" Eu comecei a dizer antes de ser atacada.

"OH MEU DEUS, BELLS, É REALMENTE VOCÊ?"

"Tanya?" Ofeguei quando ela abordou-me com abraços.

"SIM, SOU EU, BELLS!" Ela disse, ainda me abraçando.

"Hey, Tanya, me dê algum tempo para abraçá-la." Disse Kate, que mesmo no escuro eu poderia dizer que estava revirando seus olhos.

"E eu." Disse Irina.

"Sim, estamos todas felizes de ter Bells de volta, mas antes de descermos dos ataques de abraços, não deveríamos conversar? Bella tem algo a nos dizer." Disse Rose, que estava acendendo velas e as colocando nos candelabros na parede. Esta casa da árvore tinha sido das nossas mães saírem quando crianças e agora era nossa.

Era verde escura com um envoltório branco ao redor da plataforma. As janelas eram janelas verdadeiras de uma casa, então a chuva não poderia entrar. O mesmo com o telhado. No interior o papel de parede era um verde com recortes de flores sobre ela*. O tapete era de um padrão de flores que parecia bom com o papel de parede. Havia um candelabro com enfeites rosa que não combinavam, mas era bonito. Na parede havia um quadro de cortiça. Tinha fotos das nossas mães quando crianças e adolescentes de um lado, e do outro lado havia fotos nossas. Eu não podia evitar olhar para a foto da minha mãe com a minha idade. Ela era linda.

_*__Foto do papel de parede__: __http:/ nursery. apartmenttherapy. com/ images/ uploads/ 2007-08-02-rug. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Nós começamos a desenrolar os sacos de dormir e trouxemos travesseiros. Todas colocamos a frente dos nossos sacos de dormir na mesma posição, então nossas cabeças formavam um círculo.

"Certo, Bella, fale." Ela disse, ficando séria. Suspirando, eu contei tudo a elas. Sobre como eu gostava de Edward, sobre o bilhete, sobre quando ele me convidou para sair e quando ele quebrou meu coração. Houve um silêncio antes de Kate pular.

"AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA! EU VOU RASGAR A GARGANTA DELE E DÁ-LO COMO ALIMENTO AOS CÃES." Ela disse, enquanto as outras concordaram.

"Quando Emmett e os rapazes descobrirem sobre isto, esse garoto vai cair." Disse Rosalie e Irina concordou com um assobio. Tanya permaneceu quieta, como se ela estivesse pensando. As garotas me confortaram pelo que pareceu como eras antes de nós apagarmos as luzes. Estávamos prestes a cair no sono quando Tanya saltou para cima diretamente em seu saco de dormir e gritou, "É ISSO!"

"O que inferno é isso." Resmungou Kate.

Tanya ligou a lanterna. "Ok, nós daremos uma transformação a Bella. Vocês sabem, conseguir alguns cuidados com a pele, retirar os aparelhos nos dentes porque já é hora de você tirá-los, trocar para lentes de contato, colocá-la em uma dieta, sem ofensas, Bells, mas você precisa perder um pouco de peso." Ela disse, olhando para mim se desculpando. Eu poderia apenas ficar boquiaberta para ela.

"Está tudo bem, Tanya, é só... que é um plano brilhante." Eu disse. As outras concordaram.

"Então, depois de tudo, faremos alguma coisa com o cabelo dela e compramos roupas novas para ela." Irina opinou. As outras concordaram. Engoli em seco.

"Então, quando Edward," Kate disse o nome dele com desdém, "será ele que implorará a Bella o seu perdão." Ela terminou triunfalmente. Eu pensei sobre isso. Voltando para Edward e parecendo realmente bonita valia a pena as compras.

"Estou dentro." Eu disse, colocando minha mão no meio.

"Eu dois".

"Eu três".

"Eu quatro".

"Eu cinco".

Todas disseram enquanto colocaram suas mãos no meio.

"Ótimo, vamos começar amanhã." Rosalie disse antes de pegar a lanterna e desligá-la. Lentamente eu derivei para o sono.

_**Rosalie POV **_

Mais uma vez Tanya cutucou-me, acordando-me junto com Kate e Irina.

"Tudo bem, o que é isso..." Kate começou com raiva antes de eu fazer a ela o sinal para ficar quieta.

"Ok, então vocês sabem que eu gosto do Ryan, Irina gosta de Laurent, Kate gosta de Garrett..."

"Eu não." Sussurrou Kate enquanto Tanya revirou os olhos.

"Continue dizendo isso a si mesma. Enfim, como eu estava dizendo, Rose gosta de Emmett. Então, quem sobrou?" Ela disse, levantando a sobrancelha. Levou apenas um segundo para Irina.

"Bella e Lucas." Ela murmurou. Aquilo chamou minha atenção. Claro. Desde criança eu sempre sonhei em Bella tornar-se minha irmã. Eu nunca pensei em Lucas.

"Exatamente. E eles eram tipo doce um para o outro antes que ela se mudou. Então, quando Lucas chegar em casa e ver Bella e ela o vir, eles terão um mês e meio para se conectar. E já que estamos nos transferindo para a Forks High School, Edward vai ver a nova e quente Bella e perceber que ele deveria tê-la agarrado enquanto ele poderia. Isso o deixará louco de ciúme, mas Bella só terá olhos para Lucas." Tanya disse suspirando.

_"Meu irmão e Bella?_" Eu pensei. Sim, eu sabia que Bella tinha uma quedinha por ele antes de se mudar, mas ele gosta dela.

"Espere, como você sabe que Lucas gostava de Bella?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, você sabe como Lucas não fez muito depois que Bella se mudou. Ryan disse que ele esteve planejando convidá-la para sair, já que ele gostava dela por um longo tempo." Disse Tanya. Oh, meu Deus. Meu irmão e minha melhor amiga podem acabar namorando. "Tudo o que temos a fazer é reacender a velha chama do amor e tcham tcham tcham tcham." Disse Tanya.

"Se você está nessa, Irina e eu estamos." Kate disse olhando para mim. Sorrindo com a perspectiva de Bella talvez tornando-se minha irmã, eu disse,

"Estou dentro."

"Bom. Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu preciso do meu sono da beleza." Resmungou Kate.

Todas nós concordamos e adormecemos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que linda a amizade de todas elas e elas realmente querendo fazer Bella sentir-se melhor... vamos ver quando o plano dela começar a entrar em ação, quero ver Edward sofrendo muito..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo amanhã!_

_Ah, essa fic é curtinha, tem apenas 16 capítulos!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Eu quero você chicoteando em forma

**Capítulo 4 – Eu quero você chicoteando em forma**

_**Bella POV **_

"Bella Swan?" Chamou a secretária da dermatologista. Engoli em seco. Espero que eu não tenha algum fungo horrível no rosto que não possa ser curado. Rose, sentindo que eu estava nervosa, apertou minha mão. As meninas estavam cada uma se revezando nos lugares comigo. Irina me levaria ao ortodontista, enquanto Tanya me levaria para conseguir as lentes de contato. Kate estava encarregada de vir comigo para a academia. Quando me sentei na cadeira eu só pensava em como tudo valeria a pena no final.

"Estou exausta." Eu gemi, deixando-me cair no sofá. A dermatologista tinha me dado algum creme para usar a cada 12 horas. Ela disse que minha acne desapareceria em questão de dias. O oftalmologista me disse que minhas lentes de contato chegariam em dois meses. Parecia muito tempo, mas eles estavam muito ocupados. O mesmo com o ortodontista. Lentes de contato e nada de aparelho nos dentes no mesmo dia? Uau, era tudo o que eu poderia dizer. A academia foi outra história. Eu aprendi duas coisas no mesmo dia. Uma, o trabalho era duro. E duas. Kate era uma trabalhadora monstra do inferno. No momento em que troquei de roupa ela me fez fazer vinte flexões seguidas por quinze abdominais. Então para a esteira para correr por uma hora. Até o momento que fomos embora, eu tinha estado trabalhando por mais de três horas! Quero dizer, vamos lá. Mas se isso ajudava, ajudava. Olhei para o meu celular. Dizia 34 chamadas não atendidas de Alice. Eu sabia que deveria ligar de volta para ela, mas agora eu precisava de espaço. Onde ela estava quando tudo isso estava acontecendo, afinal? Suspirando, fechei meus olhos para descansar.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Não me matem! Cap. minúsculo, eu sei, mas é só para saber como estão os acontecimentos na vida da Bella e o seu plano de mudança..._

_Se vc´s continuarem tão generosas como têm sido com as reviews, posto mais 1 cap. ainda hj... já tenho até o cap. 7 pronto e... OMG... kkkk_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Eu sou atraente

**Capítulo 5 – Eu sou atraente**

_**Bella POV**_

"Ok, Bella, é isto. O momento da verdade." Rosalie respirou. Eu assenti. Nos últimos dois meses as meninas não tinham me permitido olhar no espelho. Mesmo quando eu tive o meu corte de cabelo, elas me vendaram. Eu sabia que perdi muito peso. Minhas velhas roupas eram quatro vezes maiores para mim agora. Eu tinha que vestir as roupas de Rose, o que quer dizer alguma coisa porque Rose é uma figura flexivelmente delgada com pernas 25 centímetros mais longas.

Então, aqui estou eu às sete da manhã. Aguardando com ansiedade de costas para o espelho de corpo inteiro. "Ok, Bella, vire-se agora!" Tanya gritou. Eu virei ao redor e olhei para a menina no espelho. Ela tinha lindas longas mechas brilhantes de cabelo mogno que caíam pelos seus ombros e emolduravam seu rosto. Sua pele era perfeitamente limpa e tinha um leve rubor rosa sobre ela. Seus dentes eram pérolas brancas e retas. Seus olhos eram emoldurados com cílios espanados. Ela tinha uma estrutura incrível, com curvas em todos os lugares certos. Seu estômago era liso e plano. Não havia banhas e dobrinhas nela em nenhum lugar. Ela tinha pernas que bailarinas matariam para ter, como Rose. Seus braços eram igualmente delgados. Ela tinha um belo decote também. Então isso me bateu. Aquela garota era eu, a Geek Bella Swan.

Kate se aproximou e me abraçou. "Você é linda, Bella. Eu bem que te avisei." Ela disse.

A Sra. Hale sorriu e se aproximou de mim. Ela cobriu meu rosto. "Você é tão linda como a sua mãe quando ela tinha a sua idade. Ela estaria tão orgulhosa de você se ela estivesse aqui." Ela disse. Senti as lágrimas caírem.

"Obrigada. Todas vocês." Eu disse. Todo mundo de repente se afastou de mim.

"Certo, Bells, é hora de ir às compras!" Tanya gritou. Reprimindo um gemido, eu assenti enquanto todas nós descemos.

"É por isso que nós levantamos tão cedo?" Perguntei enquanto andávamos na calçada. Eu parei quando olhei para o grande carro***** na nossa frente. "Nós realmente precisamos de um carro tão grande?" Sussurrei. A resposta estava nos olhos delas. Sim, nós precisávamos.

_*__Foto do carro__: __http:/ autoshow. roadfly. com/ wp-content/ gallery/ 2009-honda-pilot-prototype-detroit/ 2009-honda-pilot-prototype. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Bella, vamos dirigir uma hora para a casa Bloomingdale, o maior shopping da América. Sim, nós precisamos de um carro deste tamanho." Irina disse quando entramos. Tanya sentou no banco do motorista, praticamente saltando para cima e para baixo. Caro Deus, eu espero que nós consigamos sobreviver.

"Oh, e, Bella, nós somos aquelas que a ajudamos. Então nós compraremos suas roupas sem objeções." Rose disse, enviando-me um olhar de 'ou então'.

Suspirando, eu murmurei, "Certo." Tanya riu.

"Vamos levar este show para a estrada, gatinhas!" Ela gritou e atirou para fora da garagem. Ninguém poderia me salvar agora.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Sim, mais um cap. pequeno, mas as coisas estão acontecendo rápido para Bella... agora ela já está atraente e logo logo com roupas novas... O próximo cap. é o das compras e Lucas pode, ou não, aparecer, então..._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS! E posto o próximo amanhã!_

_Sério, eu nunca imaginei que essa fic faria tanto sucesso com vc´s! Obrigada por todas as reviews, eu adoro! E morro de rir com cada uma delas... agora, *sonhando alto*, se vc´s quiserem chegar em 1000 reviews até o final dessa fic, eu vou amar... kkk. Mas não se preocupem, com o ritmo que vc´s estão, os caps. diários estão garantidos!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Viagem de compras do inferno

**Capítulo 6 – Viagem de compras do inferno**

_**Bella POV**_

Após essa viagem, eu percebi uma coisa. Tanya é praticamente a motorista mais louca na Terra. Eu pensei ter visto a minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos. Cinco vezes. Eu praticamente beijei o chão quando saímos do carro.

"É uma coisa boa que você esteve fazendo exercícios, Bella, você vai precisar disso." Kate disse, fingindo um sorriso angelical. Mostrei a língua para ela.

No momento em que entramos no shopping, Rose já estava puxando para os produtos de beleza. "Eles têm ótimos cremes, Bells, você vai gostar." Ela disse, dando o sorriso que ela sabia que eu não podia resistir. Ela me comprou manteiga corporal, hidratante, mistura para o corpo e shampoo e condicionador, todos com perfume de morango. Ela até me comprou um conjunto de toalha com as iniciais do meu nome. Hey, pelo menos eu ganhei meias macias com isso.

Durante as próximas oito horas de tortura, as meninas me levaram para praticamente cada loja. Tivemos de fazer viagens de volta ao carro para esvaziar a nossa carga. Eu não precisaria ir às compras de roupas por anos. Rose deve ter comprado todas as blusinhas e regatas de cada estilo na Hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle, Victoria's Secret e Areopastel. Ela também me comprou roupas para dormir dessas lojas e calcinhas da Victoria's Secret.

Também compramos blusas de frio, moletons com capuz, calças de moletom, camisas, saias, leggings, jeans e jóias de todos aquelas lojas. Então, nós batemos na Sephora, onde elas me compraram perfume e as melhores maquiagens. Claire foi divertida, no entanto. Tanya encontrou uma revista da Hello Kitty e a comprou para mim porque, por um tempo, eu fui obcecada com a Hello Kitty.

Finalmente fomos para o carro para ir para casa. Tanya ligou o rádio e a canção "Bleeding Love", de Leona Lewis*, começou a tocar. Senti as lágrimas vindo aos meus olhos. Eu tinha que seguir em frente. Eu não podia fazer isso comigo. Eu tinha que seguir em frente. Edward tinha cortado meu coração pela última vez.

_*__Vídeo da música__: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=LwbqDH920wo (retirar os espaços)_

Quando chegamos, a Sra. Hale nos disse para irmos para o quintal. Ela parecia orgulhosa. Dando a ela o meu olhar 'O que está acontecendo?', entramos no quintal.

"Oh meu Deus, eu esqueci que vocês estavam voltando hoje!" Rose gritou, correndo para o quintal. Corri atrás dela.

"Rose, do que você está falando?" Perguntei antes que eu os vi. Emmett sorrindo enquanto Rose o abraçava, Laurent conversando com uma tímida Irina, Ryan flertando com Tanya, Garrett perseguindo uma Kate gritando ao redor, e Lucas olhando diretamente para mim. Oh meu Deus.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Imaginem só, 8 horas de compras, ninguém merece! O carro deve ter ficado lotado... e, sim, Lucas finalmente apareceu… no próximo capítulo deixaremos o romance começar... só esclarecendo, ninguém no grupo está namorando, ainda!_

_Gente, desculpem, mas não vou poder postar 2 caps. hj pq descobri que o cap. 8 é grande! Então eu quero mais tempo para traduzir...  
_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, pra quem quer saber como seria o Lucas... a autora pensou nele como sendo igual ao ator Chad Michael Murray, o 'Lucas Scott' do seriado One Tree Hill, pra quem não sabe quem é, veja nos links abaixo:_

http:/ amenophis. easy4blog. com/ picture/ amenophis/ 521. jpg (retirar os espaços)

http:/ fc09. deviantart. net/ fs45/ f/ 2009/ 107/ d/ 7/ Chad_Michael_Murry_Filmstrip_by_Mistify24. jpg (retirar os espaços)

http:/ 4. bp. blogspot. com/ _xUtmySDHZcU/ TLNvhYk9eyI/ AAAAAAAAASY/ IzAUd_OKSdI/ s1600/ (retirar os espaços)

http:/ 4. bp. blogspot. com/ _34PE0ZEgM80/ TRlMzNtUL4I/ AAAAAAAAa_o/ 9tgnAUOoqb0/ s1600/ chad-michael-murray-20050308-29871. jpg (retirar os espaços)


	7. Reacendendo a chama

**Capítulo 7 – Reacendendo a chama**

_**Lucas POV**_

Eu estava tão feliz que o acampamento de futebol tinha acabado. Quero dizer, partilhar uma cabana com os rapazes com quem eu cresci não era muito divertido. Além deles, mais duas pessoas da equipe de futebol de Forks estavam em nossa cabana. Edward Cullen e Jasper Whitlock. Por tanto tempo como eu lembrava, desde a primeira vez que vim aqui na 9ª série, eu odiava Edward e o sentimento era mútuo. Tudo porque ele zoou a cabana dos treinadores e me culpou. Ele me culpou por tudo o que fez naquele verão e os treinadores acreditaram nele. Por algum tempo

Suspirando, eu puxei o carro para a garagem e fechei meus olhos. O verão antes da 9ª série foi o pior. Conheci Edward, o maior idiota, e ela foi embora. Eu sempre tive uma enorme paixão por Bella, e quando cheguei em casa do acampamento, eu estava decidido a convidá-la para sair. Mas a mãe dela morreu, então ela se mudou. Eu não a vi em muitos anos.

"Querido, como foi o acampamento?" Minha mãe perguntou quando nos reunimos no quintal, recebendo abraços e beijos de todos os nossos pais. Dei de ombros, dizendo, "Ok".

"Por que as meninas não estão aqui para nos cumprimentar?" Garrett perguntou, o que, basicamente, era traduzido como, 'Onde está Kate para que eu possa persegui-la por aí?'.

"Elas foram fazer compras." Minha mãe disse um pouco rapidamente demais.

De repente, o motor de um carro sendo desligado chamou minha atenção. Mamãe correu para cumprimentar quem era.

"MERDA!" Gritou uma voz, enquanto Garrett gritou, "KATE, MEU AMOR! Venha me dar o meu beijo finalmente!"

Ela saiu correndo gritando e ele a seguiu gritando, "Pare de ser uma provocadora. Você sabe que você quer um".

"Tanya, é bom ver você de novo. Você está linda como sempre." Disse Ryan, enquanto Tanya riu.

Laurent só andou silenciosamente até Irina, que apenas sorriu para ele. Rose e Emmett estavam presos em um abraço apertado. Por que ele não a convida para sair já? O que chamou minha atenção foi um pequeno suspiro. Olhei para cima apenas para ver os olhos que se incendiaram em minha mente.

Bella. Ela parecia diferente, mas não de uma maneira ruim. Ela não tinha mais espinhas, ou óculos, ou aparelhos nos dentes. Ela era esbelta e flexível, e sua roupa mostrava bem isso. Ela usava sandálias brancas com uma calça capri bege e uma blusinha branca rendada. Oh, caro senhor, ela está olhando para este lado. Basta ficar calmo, Hale. Respirando fundo, eu coloquei um sorriso no rosto e andei até ela.

_**B**__**ella POV**_

Oh meu Deus, Lucas Hale em carne e osso. Por que eu não estava usando alguma coisa mais bonita? Espere, eu gosto de Edward, não de Lucas. 'Então por que você está corando e ficando nervosa?' Minha consciência perguntou. Oh, querida, eu ainda era perdidamente apaixonada por Lucas. Eu não poderia ser. Quero dizer, ele é bom para mim e provavelmente tem uma namorada. Doeu só de pensar nele com outra garota.

'Veja, isso prova que você gosta dele ainda', disse a minha consciência. Maldita seja a minha consciência por estar certa. Lucas estava bonito, como sempre. Sua pele ainda era pálida, mas ficava bem com seu cabelo loiro, que parecia que ele tinha acabado de sair do campo. Ele usava uma simples camiseta azul clara, que complementava seus olhos extremamente claros e brilhantes. Ela também mostrava seu abdômen e músculos do braço. Ele usava uma bermuda escura que caía até seus joelhos e estava vestindo AllStar. Oh Deus, ele está vindo. Mantenha-se calma.

"Bella, quanto tempo." Ele disse sorrindo.

Eu balancei a cabeça sorrindo. "É bom estar de volta. As meninas estiveram me ajudando a..."

"Você quer sair comigo amanhã?" Ele deixou escapar. Fiquei chocada. Ele acabou de me convidar para sair?

"Desculpe, eu não quis dizer..." Ele começou, mas eu cortei-lhe a palavra.

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu adoraria ir a um encontro amanhã." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Legal. Hum, onde devo buscá-la?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Eu ri. "Estou ficando na sua casa, então a qualquer momento é bom para mim." Eu disse.

"Isso é ótimo. Então, eu acho que vou bater na porta de Rose às sete." Ele disse.

"Parece bom para mim." Eu disse sorrindo para aqueles profundos olhos azuis.

"Perfeito." Ele disse, pegando minha mão e a beijando. Oh meu Deus, eu vou desmaiar.

"É melhor irmos para lá. Mamãe estabeleceu o jantar e, conhecendo Emmett, ele vai comer tudo isso." Lucas disse sorrindo. Eu balancei a cabeça. Enquanto caminhávamos até a mesa, nós mantivemos roubando olhares um para o outro.

"BELLA, COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE!" Emmett gritou para mim. Surpresa, eu olhei para ele.

"O que eu fiz?" Perguntei inocentemente.

"VOCÊ NÃO ME DEU UM ABRAÇO!" Ele disse sorrindo. Antes que eu pudesse piscar, ele me pegou em um dos seus abraços de morte.

"Emmett… não… posso... respirar." Eu botei pra fora.

"Ah, desculpe." Ele disse.

"E quanto a mim?" Garrett disse, fingindo chorar. Revirei meus olhos e o abracei. Ele abraçou-me de volta enquanto dizia, "Não se preocupe, Kate, eu sempre vou te amar." Kate bufou.

A noite avançou com muitas risadas, abraços, Garrett tentando flertar com Kate, Kate enviando a ele olhares mortíferos, e simplesmente a serenidade da amizade. Era nove da noite quando todos se reuniram para ir embora. Os meninos estavam hospedados na casa de Emmett e Garrett (Garrett perguntou a Kate se ela queria ir, recebendo um olhar dela), enquanto as meninas permaneceram na casa de Rosalie. Lucas atirou-me uma piscadela antes de ir, fazendo-me praticamente derreter.

Quando estávamos em segurança no quarto rosa de Rose, as meninas se voltaram contra mim. "Ok, cuspa. O que você e meu irmão estavam conversando? E não banque a tonta porque eu vi os olhares que vocês deram um ao outro durante o jantar." Rosalie disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"." Murmurei rapidamente.

"O que foi isso?" Tanya disse, sorrindo malignamente.

"Ele me convidou para sair em um encontro." Eu disse lentamente. Houve um completo silêncio.

"OH MEU DEUS! LOUVADO SEJA O SENHOR, ELE FINALMENTE CONVIDOU VOCÊ PARA SAIR!" Gritou Irina, me abraçando.

"Lucas tem gostado de você por muito tempo." Rosalie explicou. Sorrindo, eu disse a elas tudo o que tinha acontecido. Tanya imediatamente começou a planejar a minha roupa, enquanto as outras me parabenizaram. Foi um tempo antes de finalmente adormecermos. _'Desculpe, Edward, estou seguindo em frente'_, eu pensei antes de adormecer.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que fofo o Lucas convidando Bella para um encontro, deu pra perceber que os dois têm sentimentos em relação ao outro, mas que Bella, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, continua pensando em Edward... estou ansiosa pra ver a cara dele quando ela aparecer em Forks toda transformada..._

_Só digo uma coisa, o próximo cap. é ótimooooo!  
_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Primeiro Encontro

**Capítulo 8 – Primeiro encontro**

_**Bella POV **_

"Bella, acalme-se. É apenas um encontro com Lucas." Rosalie disse, terminando de arrumar meu cabelo com um puxão. Eu usava uma sandália listrada de branco e rosa, jeans e uma blusa rosa e branca frente única da Victoria's Secret. Embora eu tivesse mechas na frente e amarrado para trás do meu pescoço, meu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo liso*.

_*__Foto do cabelo da Bella__: http:/ cache. gettyimages. com/ xc/ 52444298. jpg?v= 1&c= ViewImages&k= 2&d= (retirar os espaços)_

Por mais que eu tentasse seguir o que Rose disse, eu ainda estava enlouquecendo. Um que era o meu primeiro encontro da vida (sem contar com o baile), dois que era com Lucas, um cara esperto, bonito e compassivo, e três era que eu não tinha idéia de como agir em um encontro. Como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, Tanya, que nem sequer olhou para cima da sua revista, disse, "Bella, simplesmente seja você. Este é o primeiro encontro de Lucas também, então ele provavelmente também está nervoso".

Isso me chocou. Lucas Hale era o presidente da classe, quarterback do time de futebol e capitão, e todo bom rapaz (Rose me colocou a par do encontro ontem à noite), nunca tinha estado em um encontro?

"Você está falando sério?" Engoli em seco. Rose assentiu.

"Muitas meninas eram tímidas demais para se aproximar dele e quando elas o fizeram, ele educadamente recusou." Disse Kate, aplicando batom nos meus lábios. Então veio a batida na porta.

"Respire, Bella." Irina sussurrou quando Tanya praticamente arrancou a porta das suas dobradiças. Lá estava Emmett vestindo um uniforme de polícia.

"EMMETT, QUE DIABOS? ONDE ESTÁ LUCAS? E O QUE HÁ COM ESSA ROUPA? VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO SER UM STRIPPER?" Kate gritou enquanto Rose ria.

Emmett apenas entrou, "Eu estou aqui para representar Charlie esta noite, senhoras, por isso o uniforme da polícia. Afinal, é costume um pai conversar com o encontro da sua filha." Emmett disse, revirando seus olhos. Um minuto depois, houve uma batida.

Emmett deu uma piscadela antes de colocar uma expressão séria. Ele abriu a porta para revelar Lucas vestindo uma camisa verde de botões com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos. Ele usava bermuda cáqui folgada e AllStar simples. Suas mãos estavam atrás das costas.

"Olá, Chefe Swan." Ele disse calmamente. Emmett deve ter dito a ele o seu plano antes.

"Olá, Lucas, por favor, entre e sente-se." Emmett disse, continuando a agir sério. Lucas entrou e depois de esperar até que Emmett sentou na cama, sentou-se no pufe. _'Que cavalheiro',_ pensei

"Eu entendo que você está pensando em levar minha filha em um encontro." Emmett disse, seus olhos perfurando os de Lucas.

"Essa é a minha intenção, senhor." Lucas disse, não tirando os olhos de Emmett.

"Permita-me estabelecer as regras, Lucas. Eu posso ser amigo dos seus pais, mas isso não vai me impedir de usar o meu estilingue." Emmett disse calmamente puxando um estilingue para fora da sua bolsa de arma. Eu tive que morder minha língua para não rir.

Lucas permaneceu calmo.

"Você tem que trazê-la de volta para casa até as 2 da manhã. Nada de álcool, violência, sexo, ou drogas, neste encontro. Se Bella estiver machucada, eu vou dar estilingadas em você tanto que você ficará em coma. Eu fui claro?" Emmett perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Claro como cristal, senhor." Lucas disse, inclinando a cabeça em respeito. Emmett apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Bella, você pode descer as escadas agora!" Emmett gritou. Eu ri. As meninas me esconderam no armário de Rose, mas eu tinha sido capaz de ver tudo. Sorrindo, eu saí do armário com um sorriso no meu rosto. Lucas levantou as mãos atrás das suas costas e olhou para mim com seus olhos se iluminando. Quando eu estava ao lado dele, ele simplesmente pegou a minha mão e a beijou.

"Olá, Senhorita Swan. Palavras não podem descrever o quão adorável você está esta noite." Ele disse olhando nos meus olhos, fazendo-me corar.

"Muito obrigada, Sr. Hale. Você está além de bonito também." Eu disse e dessa vez ele corou.

Emmett pigarreou. "Bem, Senhorita Swan, é melhor irmos." Ele disse, pegando a minha mão na sua quando estávamos prestes a sair pela porta.

"E, Lucas, mais uma coisa. Se Bella depois desta noite não tiver motivos para usar branco no dia do casamento, eu vou estrangulá-lo com minhas próprias mãos." Emmett disse. Lucas simplesmente assentiu. Emmett fungou antes de fingir chorar. "Minha filhinha está crescendo." Ele disse enquanto Rose revirou os olhos e deu-lhe um abraço. Lucas e eu levamos como a deixa para sair então.

Nós estávamos saindo quando Lucas me deu um capacete com uma borboleta azul. "Oh, bem, eu não sou tão propensa a acidentes." Eu disse revirando os olhos. Ele riu.

"Bella, esse capacete é para a minha moto. Não estamos pegando o carro de Rose." Ele disse, mas ele deve ter visto meu rosto ficar pálido. Ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e me olhou bem nos olhos. "Isabella, juro pela minha vida e honra que vou mantê-la segura, ok?" Ele afirmou. Eu balancei a cabeça. De alguma forma, soava agradável quando ele usava o meu nome.

"Boa menina. Agora é só segurar na minha cintura e você vai ficar bem." Ele disse, sorrindo e colocando meu capacete em mim. Pelo menos escondia o meu rubor. Ele me entregou uma jaqueta de couro e, em seguida, entramos na garagem. Depois de alguns minutos ouvi o ronco de um motor de uma elegante moto preta***** vindo apressada da garagem. "Suba!" Lucas gritou através do seu capacete preto sobre o rugido do motor. Ele me instruiu sobre como subir e me posicionar. "Segure-se!" Ele disse, e então nós estávamos fora.

_*__Foto da moto do Lucas__: http:/ www. totalmotorcycle. com/ photos/ 2005models/ 2005-Suzuki-Boulevard-C50-Black. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Eu não podia acreditar que tinha ficado com tanto medo. A velocidade era perfeita e o vento contra era ótimo. Deve ter passado uma hora antes de paramos. Estava ficando escuro lá fora. Lucas vendou-me e me puxou para as suas costas. Quando eu perguntei se eu pesava demais, ele simplesmente riu. Ele caminhou por cerca de quinze minutos antes de puxar-me para fora e tirar a venda. Eu encontrei-me de boca aberta.

Estávamos sentados perto de um grande lago que estava refletindo as estrelas no céu. Havia uma grande cachoeira caindo no lago. Uma árvore de salgueiro com um balanço sobre ela à beira da água.

"Você se lembra deste lugar, Bella?" Ele disse sorrindo.

"Claro que sim! Costumávamos vir com a turma aqui e nadar e acampar." Eu disse sorrindo. Fui para o balanço e sentei-me nele. Lucas me seguiu e me empurrou para frente e para trás.

Depois de uma hora de ele me empurrando e eu o empurrando, depois perseguindo um ao outro ao redor, nós fomos até uma toalha de piquenique com velas. Havia um jantar estabelecido com frango frito, salada de frutas, chocolate e morango, e minha favorita, Oreo com manteiga de amendoim. Comemos conversando. Ele me disse tudo o que Rose disse-me, mas quando eu perguntei sobre o acampamento ele apenas deu de ombros e disse que foi tudo bem.

Tínhamos tido um jantar por uma hora e meia (porque nós paramos de comer para falar depois comer e então falar), antes de Lucas puxar um violão. "Eu escrevi essa música há muito tempo, mas eu quero compartilhar com você." Ele disse, em seguida, começou a tocar.

_**Oooh, Whoa, Whoa, Ooh, Ooh, Whoa, Whoa  
I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
it was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much**_

Oooh, whoa, whoa, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Eu desliguei o telefone nesta noite  
Alguma coisa aconteceu pela primeira vez  
Lá no fundo  
foi rápido, muito rápido  
Porque a possibilidade  
De que você um dia sentiria o mesmo  
Por mim  
É demais, simplesmente demais

_**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know**_

Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?  
Tudo no que eu penso é você  
Você me hipnotizou, tão fascinado  
E eu só tenho que saber

_**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away, going away**_

Você alguma vez pensa  
Quando você está sozinha  
Tudo o que podemos ser  
Onde isto poderia ir?  
Estou louco, ou me apaixonando?  
Isso é real, ou apenas uma outra paixão?  
Você suspira  
Quando eu olho para você  
Você está se segurando  
Do jeito que eu estou?  
Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir  
Mas eu sei que esta paixão não vai embora, vai embora

_**Has it ever crossed your mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever**_

Já passou pela sua mente  
Quando estávamos saindo, passando tempo, garota,  
Que éramos apenas amigos?  
É algo mais, é algo mais?  
Veja que é uma chance que temos que agarrar  
Porque eu acredito que nós podemos transformar isso em  
Algo que vai durar, durar para sempre, para sempre

_**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away, going away**_

Você alguma vez pensa  
Quando você está sozinha  
Tudo o que podemos ser  
Onde isto poderia ir?  
Estou louco, ou me apaixonando?  
Isso é real, ou apenas uma outra paixão?  
Você suspira  
Quando eu olho para você  
Você está se segurando  
Do jeito que eu estou?  
Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir  
Mas eu sei que esta paixão não vai embora, vai embora

_**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know**_

Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?  
Tudo no que eu penso é você  
Você me hipnotizou, tão fascinado  
E eu só tenho que saber

_**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away  
This crush aint going away  
Going away  
Going away  
Going away  
Going away  
Going away**_

Você alguma vez pensa  
Quando você está sozinha  
Tudo o que podemos ser  
Onde isto poderia ir?  
Estou louco, ou me apaixonando?  
Isso é real, ou apenas uma outra paixão?  
Você suspira  
Quando eu olho para você  
Você está se segurando  
Do jeito que eu estou?  
Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir  
Mas eu sei que esta paixão não vai embora, vai embora

Esta paixão não vai embora  
Vai embora  
Vai embora  
Vai embora  
Vai embora  
Vai embora

Senti as lágrimas pinicando nos meus olhos, mas eu as limpei.

"Eu escrevi isso antes de você se mudar." Ele disse.

Sorrindo, eu simplesmente peguei o violão. "Bem, eu escrevi uma canção também, então, ouca." Eu disse e então comecei a cantar e tocar.

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs**_

Eu não acho que esse banco de passageiro  
Alguma vez pareceu tão bom para mim  
Ele me conta sobre a sua noite  
E eu conto as cores nos olhos dele  
Ele nunca vai se apaixonar, ele jura  
Enquanto passa os dedos pelo seu cabelo  
Estou rindo porque torço que ele esteja errado  
E eu não acho que isso alguma vez passou pela sua cabeça  
Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo um sorriso  
Mas conheço todas as suas canções favoritas

_**And.. I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie**_

E... eu poderia te dizer que a cor favorita dele é verde  
Ele adora discutir, nasceu no dia 17  
A irmã dele é linda, ele tem os olhos do pai  
E se você me perguntar se eu o amo,  
Eu mentiria

_**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't I like your walk  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

Ele olha ao redor da sala  
Inocentemente ignora a verdade  
Eu não deveria gostar do seu caminhar?  
Ele não sabe que eu tenho isso decorado por tanto tempo?  
Ele vê tudo em preto e branco  
Nunca deixa ninguém vê-lo chorar  
Eu não deixo ninguém me ver desejando que ele fosse meu

_**I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie**_

E... eu poderia te dizer que a cor preferida dele é verde  
Ele adora discutir, nasceu no dia 17  
A irmã dele é linda, ele tem os olhos do pai  
E se você me perguntar se eu o amo,  
Eu mentiria

_**He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...**_

Ele fica ali parado, depois vai embora  
Meu Deus, se eu pudesse simplesmente dizer  
Estou guardando cada respiração para você...

_**He'd never tell you that he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle**_

Ele nunca diria a você que ele toca guitarra  
Eu acho que ele pode ver através de tudo  
Menos do meu coração  
O primeiro pensamento quando eu acordo é  
Meu Deus, ele é lindo  
Então eu coloco minha maquiagem  
E rezo por um milagre

_**Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**_

Sim, eu poderia te dizer que a cor favorita dele é verde  
Ele adora discutir, oh, e isso me mata  
A irmã dele é linda, ele tem os olhos do pai  
E se você me perguntar se eu o amo,  
Se você me perguntar se eu o amo,  
Eu mentiria

Quando eu terminei, olhei diretamente para ele. "Eu gostei de você desde que éramos pequenos. As crianças costumavam perguntar se eu gostava e eu mentiria. Mas mesmo quando eu me mudei eu menti para mim mesma que eu não gostava mais de você, mas a verdade é que eu ainda gostava, e gosto." Eu murmurei. Ele tomou minhas mãos nas suas e começou a brincar com elas.

"O mesmo aqui. Exceto que, Bella, eu ia chamá-la para sair antes de você se mudar. Mas então as coisas mudaram e você se foi e eu me culpava por ter deixado você ir." Ele disse.

Eu sorri. "Bem, temos quase um mês antes de eu voltar para Forks".

"Você quer dizer nós. Emmett me disse que Rose finalmente convenceu todos nós para nos transferirmos para Forks o ano todo para que pudéssemos nos formar juntos." Ele disse.

Eu não podia agüentar mais. Eu o abracei com meus braços envolvendo seu pescoço. Seus braços envolveram minha cintura, então ele me afastou.

"Olhe para cima, Bella!" Ele disse animadamente puxando-me para os meus pés. Olhei para o céu e suspirei. O céu estava iluminado com luz branca correndo através dele.

"Lucas, isso é incrível!" Eu disse, virando-me para ficar de frente para ele, só para encontrar nossos rostos a centímetros de distância. Hesitantemente, ele se inclinou envolvendo seus braços em volta da minha cintura e me beijou. Seus lábios eram quentes e macios contra os meus. Sem me afastar eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, esquecendo a chuva de meteoros. Meu primeiro beijo com o cara que eu gostava e foi incrível.

Era por volta de 1:55 da manhã quando voltamos. Demos as mãos enquanto ele abria a porta e silenciosamente rastejamos para dentro. Finalmente chegamos à porta do quarto de Rose.

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele disse me beijando.

"Boa noite, Lucas." Eu ri, beijando-o de volta antes de eu estar prestes a abrir a porta.

"Espere um segundo, Bells." Eu me virei de volta para ele. Cuidadosamente, ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos.

"Norte," ele disse beijando a minha testa, "sul", ele beijou meu queixo, "leste", ele beijou minha bochecha direita, "oeste", ele beijou minha bochecha esquerda. "Eu te amo por todo o mapa." Ele disse antes de beijar meus lábios. Eu fiz isso nele também e quando eu finalmente beijei seus lábios, a porta se abriu para revelar Emmett.

Lucas e eu pulamos separados.

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO À MINHA FILHA? BELLA, ENTRE EM CASA AGORA! ROSE, PEGUE MEU ESTILINGUE!" Emmett gritou, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava bastante satisfeito. Revirando seus olhos, Lucas me deu um beijo rápido antes de ir para o seu quarto. Emmett o seguiu, mas parou na porta e piscou para Rose, fazendo-a rir. Ele fechou a porta.

As meninas me pegaram e me sentaram para o interrogatório. Corando muito eu disse a elas tudo e como ele me convidou para outro encontro amanhã quando estávamos saindo do campo.

"Como é o beijo dele?" Tanya perguntou quando nós cuidadosamente subimos para a casa da árvore.

"Como você não acreditaria." Eu disse, suspirando como uma daquelas meninas na TV.

"Certo, podemos parar de falar de você e meu irmão gêmeo se beijando. Hmm, eu me pergunto se Emmett vai me beijar amanhã?" Rose disse em voz alta.

Imediatamente eu fui informada que Emmett finalmente a chamou para sair. Depois de muita risada, finalmente arrumamos nossos sacos de dormir. Enquanto eu adormecia, meus lábios ainda queimavam dos nossos beijos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Sim, eles se beijaram! Gente, esse Emmett é muito palhaço! Eu morri de rir com ele imitando o Chefe Swan, adoro ele! Que fofas as declarações do Lucas e da Bella... O próximo cap. é a mudança para Forks e logo Edward estará chegando..._

_A música que Lucas canta para Bella é "Crush", de David Archuleta, e a música que Bella canta para Lucas é "I´d lie", da Taylor Swift. Quem se interessar pode ver os vídeos: _

Crush: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=b50CWIEvoIc (retirar os espaços)

I´d lie: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=1l4R_tVOn_E (retirar os espaços)

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. A Mudança

**Capítulo 9 – A Mudança**

_**Bella POV **_

"BELLA, ACORDE!" Emmett gritou, abrindo meu saco de dormir. Todos nós tínhamos dormido na casa da árvore na noite anterior. Fomos para a cama às oito horas porque tínhamos uma longa viagem pela frente. Era o dia em que tínhamos que voltar para Forks, então ontem nós saímos para nadar no lago e assar marshmallows. Emmett tentou contar uma história de fantasmas, mas acabou soando como um urso cuidadoso.

A escola começava em dois dias e, pessoalmente, eu não queria voltar. Não porque eu tivesse medo de Edward, mas por causa de Alice. Nem uma única vez este verão eu tinha falado com ela. Ela desistiu de mim, no entanto. Após uma das mensagens sem parar, ela não tentou novamente. Ah, bem, acho que eu teria que encará-la em breve. A turma estaria lá para mim, embora tivéssemos mudado muito neste verão.

Depois que Emmett convidou Rose para sair, os outros caras ganharam coragem e convidaram quem eles gostavam para sair. Surpreendentemente, Kate e Garrett foram o nosso terceiro casal, depois de Rose e eu. Acho que ela tinha uma coisa por ele, mas sempre achou que ele não estivesse falando sério sobre convidá-la. Agora eles são praticamente colados. O mesmo vale para Tanya com Ryan e Irina com Laurent.

Resmungando, eu gritei, "Rose, quão brava você ficaria se eu matasse Emmett?"

Ela ficou pensativa por um momento antes de gritar de lá de baixo, "Provavelmente muito brava".

Emmett fez beicinho balançando sua cabeça para mim e depois desapareceu descendo a escada. Suspirando, tive certeza que as cortinas estavam fechadas antes de eu colocar uma camiseta e jeans com um AllStar antes de ir para o café da manhã.

Quando entrei na cozinha, o cheiro de panquecas e frutas assaltou meu nariz. Rapidamente coloquei algumas panquecas de chocolate no meu prato, juntamente com alguns kiwi e fui até a mesa. Sentei-me entre o meu namorado (que me pediu depois de três dias. Ele não precisava) e Tanya.

Lucas sorriu para mim. "Boa noite, Bella." Ele disse me beijando no rosto.

"Boa noite, Lucas. Que horas são?" Eu bocejei.

"São nove e cinqüenta, mas não se preocupe, você pode dormir na van." Ele disse enquanto eu gemia. Então nós só dormimos uma hora e cinqüenta minutos. Nós estávamos dirigindo para Forks para economizar dinheiro. Depois de olharmos no mapa de busca, levaríamos 27 horas. Então nos revezaríamos na direção (bem, os rapazes iriam, já que eles insistiram). Nós não ficaríamos hospedados em nenhum hotel, então o carro era o lugar onde dormiríamos. Sim, é uma merda. Então todos nós estávamos dirigindo uma van da velha companhia de limusines do Sr. Forests. Ele disse que não a usa mais.

A Sra. Hale tinha enviado os outros carros junto com todas as nossas coisas, com exceção de algumas roupas. "Gente, vamos lá, temos de estar na estrada até as dez." Disse Emmett.

Todos resmungamos enquanto apressadamente terminamos a refeição do café da manhã (bem, na verdade, um lanche noturno) e começamos a verificar que tínhamos tudo.

"Tudo bem, crianças, sejam bons e ouçam o Sr. e a Sra. Denali." A Sra. Hale disse beijando-nos todos na bochecha. Os pais das trigêmeas estariam tomando conta de todos eles enquanto eles estivessem em Forks para a escola.

Todos os pais estavam beijando adeus aos seus filhos, exceto os pais das Denali, que voaram há poucos dias, mas as trigêmeas ficaram aqui. Um por um nós embarcamos na van***** com apenas nossas mochilas. O interior tinha duas fileiras em cada lado com dois assentos em cada fileira mais uma fileira na parte traseira que ficava contra a parede com dois assentos grandes. Os assentos eram todos de couro preto. Havia também uma televisão com um DVD player e um mini-frigobar. Também um banheiro, que era demais, além de cheiroso. Lucas e eu nos sentamos nos assentos mais do fundo. Emmett estaria dirigindo primeiro. Essa seria uma longa viagem de carro.

_*__Foto da van__: http:/ ncsnyc. com/ images/ van/ luxury. jpg (retirar espaços)_

"Bella, acorde, chegamos." Lucas sussurrou. Abri os olhos lentamente. Tinha sido uma longa viagem de carro e tínhamos visto tantos filmes que eu me perdi. Ainda um pouco dura, eu me estiquei antes de pegar minha mochila. "Eu vou levá-la até a porta." Lucas ofereceu. Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça uma vez, já que todos além de Emmet, que estava dirigindo, estavam dormindo. Lucas carregou minha mochila caminhando até a frente da casa do meu pai. Quando chegamos à porta da frente, ele ainda estava segurando a minha mão.

"Boa noite." Eu disse, dando-lhe um beijo leve. Virei-me para abrir a porta, mas Lucas pegou minha mão e me virou para encará-lo.

"Bella, você não se lembra de como nós dizemos adeus?" Ele perguntou. Eu sorri. "Norte (beijo), sul (beijo), leste (beijo), oeste (beijo)." Ele disse enquanto eu sorria.

"Eu te amo por todo o mapa." Eu murmurei antes de envolver meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e beijar sua boca. De repente, a porta abriu.

"Bella, bem-vinda..." A voz de Charlie sumiu enquanto Lucas e eu pulamos afastados. Um Lucas corando disse adeus e então embarcou na van. Eles partiram para onde eles estavam hospedados. Houve um silêncio constrangedor.

"Então umm... há quanto tempo vocês têm..." A voz de Charlie parou quando eu disse apressadamente.

"Um mês." Eu esperava que Charlie ficasse irritado, mas quando vi, ele estava sorrindo um sorriso bem grande. Rindo, ele me abraçou.

"Eu não estou surpreso. Eu sabia que você e Lucas eram doces um com o outro desde novinhos." Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

Depois de enchê-lo com tudo o que aconteceu naquele verão, incluindo o que Emmett fez, eu disse boa noite. Enquanto eu subia as escadas eu me lembrei que a escola começaria amanhã. Bem, como se costuma dizer, é hora de encarar a música. Quando abri a porta do meu quarto, vi um envelope no chão. Eu o abri e ri. A Sra. Denali tinha sido instruída pelas meninas a vender todas as minhas roupas antigas e substituiu pelas minhas roupas novas no meu armário e cômoda. Vesti meu shorts boxer e uma regata, peguei o meu iPod e me estiquei na minha cama.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

Mulherengo, mulher-mulherengo, você é um mulherengo,  
Oh mulherengo, oh, você é um mulherengo, baby  
Você você você é, você você você é  
Mulherengo, mulherengo, mulherengo (mulherengo)

Ouvi o toque de Rose e eu rapidamente desliguei o meu iPod. Agarrando meu celular da minha mesa de cabeceira, eu o atendi.

"Hey, Rose, o que há?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella, eu preciso que você esteja em pé às seis para que possamos prepará-la. Lucas levará você para a escola de moto, então pegue o seu capacete. A propósito, Lucas nos contou o que aconteceu, então, como seu pai lidou com isso?" Rose disse muito rapidamente.

"Ele aceitou bem, mas é melhor eu ir para a cama. Dia ocupado amanhã." Eu disse bocejando.

"Ok, boa noite, Bells".

"Boa noite, Rose." Eu disse desligando o telefone. Rastejando embaixo das cobertas, desliguei a luz e caí em um sono profundo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Sim, cap. pequeno, mas precisávamos entender essa mudança de todos eles... Edward aparecerá no próximo que, a propósito, é muuuito bom!_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs_

_**Ju**_


	10. O Pagamento em Retorno é Uma Puta

**Capítulo 10 - O pagamento em retorno é uma puta**

_**Bella POV **_

Senti meus olhos abrirem quando me sentei na cama. Eu tive um sonho da escola, que eu estava tentando esquecer. Balançando a cabeça, olhei para o relógio. _"Merda!" _Eu pensei pulando da cama. As meninas estariam aqui em breve. Arrumei a cama rapidamente, mas muito cuidadosamente, e peguei minha nécessaire de higiene pessoal. Bati a porta do banheiro e comecei a tomar meu banho.

Fechei a água e apressadamente me sequei. Vesti meu roupão e corri para o meu quarto só para descobrir todas as meninas lá. Tanya me empurrou para uma cadeira na frente da minha penteadeira e começou com o meu cabelo enquanto Kate esperou para fazer minhas unhas das mãos e pés para pintar. Rose estava no comando da minha roupa enquanto Irina estava na maquiagem. Quando Tanya tinha o meu cabelo seco e colocou os bobs tão apertados que doía, Rose tinha todas as minhas roupas estabelecidas, das jóias às roupas íntimas.

Depois de colocar a minha roupa, Kate começou em minhas unhas, o que levou quinze minutos. Tanya puxou os bobs e começou com o meu cabelo. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Irina começou aplicando o meu delineador, rímel, base, blush, delineador de lábios e batom. Eu olhei no espelho de corpo inteiro.

Eu estava vestindo uma blusa amarela com uma mini-saia branca de linho com um belo colar e pulseiras de madeira juntamente com pequenos brincos de argola dourada. Em meus pés eu simplesmente usava sandálias de bronze com tiras. Meu cabelo estava uma parte para cima e outra parte para baixo e ondulado*****. Tanya ergueu um espelho de mão para que eu pudesse ver a parte traseira. Ela colocou uma presilha nas costas. Eu tinha uma perfeita unha francesinha pronta.

_*__Foto do cabelo da Bella__: http:/ images. askmen. com/ photos/ sophia-bush/ 39615. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Eu amo vocês." Eu disse, abraçando cada uma delas, o que se transformou em um abraço coletivo. A campainha tocou.

"Bem, é hora de contar aos rapazes." Disse Rose.

Depois de alguns minutos de risadas e comendo pop tarts, Rose limpou sua garganta.

"Gente, eu tenho algo a dizer a vocês." Ela disse e, em seguida, derramou toda a história da noite da minha ida para Minnesota. Quando ela terminou, todos os caras pareciam irritados, especialmente Lucas.

"Não se preocupe, eu gosto de você, não de Edward Cullen." Eu disse, apertando sua mão.

"Não é isso. É só que eu desejaria ter feito mais danos a ele no acampamento!" Ele disse através dos dentes cerrados.

"Hein?" Eu disse enquanto todos os outros suspiraram.

"Seu Edward," todos silvaram para o nome quando Rose disse, "é o mesmo cara que tem colocado você em problemas com todas aquelas travessuras que ele fez?" Lucas e os rapazes assentiram.

"Você quer dizer que Edward responsabilizou você por toda a porcaria que ele fez?" Perguntei chocada e ele novamente assentiu com os rapazes. Naquele momento, eu odiei mais Edward. Eu acalmei todos e depois olhei para o relógio. "Uhh, pessoal, é melhor irmos. A escola começa logo." Eu disse e Rose assumiu a ordem lá.

"Ok, primeiro, Emmett, você e os caras vão estacionar três espaços abaixo do Volvo de Edward. As meninas e eu chegaremos cinco minutos mais tarde e estacionaremos dois carros para baixo de Edward. Então Bella e Lucas vão estacionar repentinamente ao lado do carro de Edward. Vão para a direita porque todos os atletas estacionam ao lado esquerdo do carro de Edward. Aqui é onde vamos estacionar. Entenderam? Bom." Ela disse, enrolando o mapa do estacionamento.

Todos saíram da casa. Lucas pegou minha mochila e deu a Rose para colocar em seu carro. Coloquei meu capacete e esperei até que ele ligasse a moto. Pulei para cima e coloquei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. Então nós estávamos fora. Os outros estavam na nossa frente indo tão rápido quanto nós. A escola estava logo à vista. Lucas momentaneamente apertou minha mão.

_**Edward POV **_

"Baby, eu senti sua falta!" Ouvi Lauren gritar quando ela atacou meus lábios. Sinceramente, eu achava Lauren positivamente idiota, mas, hey, ela era quente, a capitão da equipe das líderes de torcida e uma boa beijadora. Ouvi uma tosse perto de mim. Alice. Eu suspirei.

Desde que eu fiz aquela exibição com aquela garota, Bella, ela tem estado irritada como o inferno comigo. Hey, não é culpa minha que a amiga dela era uma idiota. De repente, o barulho de um motor cumprimentou-me. Eu me afastei de Lauren para ver um jipe enorme estacionar. Do carro surgiram alguns caras, mas eu não podia ver seus rostos porque suas costas estavam viradas para mim. Lauren me beijou novamente e isso chamou a minha atenção. Foi cinco minutos depois que o barulho de um motor veio.

Novamente eu me afastei para ver um chamativo carro esportivo estacionar ao lado do jipe. Quatro garotas quentes saíram do carro, todas loiras. Os meninos de antes as cumprimentaram. Maldição. Pela terceira vez um rugido alto entrou no estacionamento. Eu observei enquanto uma moto brilhante estava vindo. Ela se dirigiu ao espaço ao lado do meu. Ou assim eu pensava. Foi dirigida diretamente para o meu carro. Ele bateria nele. Muito atordoado por palavras, eu assisti quando ele se desviou graciosamente no espaço de estacionamento ao lado do meu.

O choque desapareceu antes da raiva se enfurecer. Eu comecei a andar em direção à moto, mas vi um segundo motociclista desmontar e retirar seu capacete. Oh. Meu. Deus. Uma menina com lindo cabelo mogno que passava pelos seus ombros em ondas. Ela tinha profundos olhos castanhos emoldurados com cílios grossos e perfeitos lábios rosados. Seu corpo parecia o de uma modelo. Ela estava rindo e eu ansiava por ouvir aquele som. Antes que eu pudesse continuar admirando-a, Lauren puxou-me para ir para o meu armário.

Lauren continuava tentando chamar minha atenção, mas minha cabeça estava preenchida pela garota misteriosa do estacionamento.

_**Bella POV **_

Nós estávamos dirigindo para o estacionamento quando Lucas fez parecer que bateríamos no carro de Edward, mas desistiu no último minuto. Eu o vi olhando chocado com Lauren tentando chamar sua atenção. A expressão dele mudou de choque para raiva. Ele começou a andar. Hora da exibição. Tirei o capacete e sacudi meus cabelos.

Lucas também desmontou, mas virou-se para Edward. Ele tirou seu capacete também. "Desculpe, eu não pude resistir." Ele disse rindo e eu ri. Eu vi Edward não parecer chocado. Seus olhos, em vez disso, estavam cheios de espanto e admiração. Bem, ele que se foda, ele perdeu a chance há muito tempo. Lauren puxou-o para longe para o seu armário na escola, eu acho. Inclinei-me para meus cotovelos no assento da moto enquanto ele colocou os seus um de cada lado e me beijou. Depois de algumas tosses, nos afastamos.

Avistei Ângela procurando em volta por mim. Sorrindo, eu disse, "Pessoal, há alguém que eu quero que vocês conheçam." Lucas pegou a minha mão na sua e todos nós nos aproximamos de Ângela. Ela estava de costas para mim, obviamente conferindo se eu estava procurando por ela. Tocando seu ombro, eu disse, "Eu estou aqui, Ângela." Ela virou-se sorridente antes que ela ficou de boca aberta para mim.

"Bell... Bella!" Ela perguntou enquanto eu ri, largando a mão de Lucas para abraçá-la.

"Sim, sou eu." Eu ri.

Ela sorriu e me olhou de cima a baixo. "Você está ótima!" Ela exclamou antes de perceber os outros atrás de nós.

"Oh, desculpe. Ângela, esta é a turma que eu lhe falei. Emmett e Garrett McCarthy, Tanya, Kate e Irina Denali, Laurent Lefroy, Ryan Bridges, Rosalie e Lucas Hale, meu namorado. Pessoal, esta é Ângela." Eu disse apontando para cada pessoa e pegando a mão de Lucas quando me dirigi a ele. Todos disseram 'Olá', exceto Emmett e Garrett, que deram um grande abraço nela.

"Qualquer amigo de Bella é um amigo meu!" Eles disseram, enquanto ela engasgou por ar. Finalmente, eles a soltaram.

Ângela, de repente, ofegou. "Espere, Bella, você tem um...?" Sua voz foi sumindo e eu ri.

"Sim, eu tenho um namorado e ele é o único segurando a minha mão." Eu disse rindo.

Ângela olhou para Lucas de cima abaixo. "Uau, Bella, ele é quente!" Ela disse. Eu ri.

"Eu sei. Ele também é muitas coisas, mas existem muitos para a lista. Bem, é melhor irmos para o escritório de orientação." Eu disse e continuamos para pegar nossos horários de aulas.

A moça no balcão ficou tão chocada como Ângela quando eu perguntei pelo meu horário de aulas. Todos nos reunimos em um círculo. Eu tinha Orientação Vocacional com Rose e Ângela e eu tinha todas as classes com pelo menos dois da turma, exceto Espanhol.

"É melhor irmos para a Orientação Vocacional." Ângela disse e nos a seguimos.

_**Edward POV **_

Oh, ótimo, eu tinha Orientação Vocacional com a duende da minha irmã. Pelo menos Jasper estava lá. Eu vi duas das novas garotas e aquela geek, Ângela Weber, entrarem na sala de aula. A loira quente deu um papel para o Sr. Thomas e ela sentou-se junto com Ângela e a garota misteriosa. Oh, ponto. Sr. Thomas fechou a porta e a turma ficou em silêncio. Ele começou a fazer a chamada.

"Isabella Swan não está aqui." Ele disse e eu vi Alice me dar uma encarada. Cara, aquela menina era uma bagunça. Oh, bem, como se eu me importasse. A garota misteriosa colocou a mão para cima. Ângela e a loira pareciam que explodiriam em gargalhadas.

"Na verdade, senhor, eu acredito que eu estou aqui, da última vez que verifiquei." Ela disse com a voz mais musical e angelical que já ouvi. As duas meninas caíram na gargalhada.

Todo mundo olhava para ela confuso.

"Um, desculpe, qual é o seu nome?" O professor perguntou atordoado.

"Isabella Swan. Mas eu prefiro Bella." Ela disse rindo. Todos, incluindo o professor, ficaram de boca aberta para ela.

"Mas Bella Swan é gorda e feia. Você não pode ser ela!" Disse Mike Newton.

Bella sorriu angelicamente para ele. "Vou me lembrar disso, Mike." Ela disse enquanto as duas outras meninas o encararam.

O professor continuou com a chamada, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. _'Merda, como na terra eu deveria cortejar Bella? Espere, está é Bella Swan. Ela tem totalmente uma coisa por mim, então isso deve ser fácil. Basta usar o velho charme Cullen',_ pensei, elaborando meu plano. Esperei impaciente pelo sinal tocar. Quando tocou, eu corri do meu assento e fiz meu caminho até Bella.

"Bella, eu posso falar com você a sós por um minuto?" Eu disse, colocando minha expressão mais sincera. A menina, Rosalie, acho que era esse o seu nome, silvou, mas Bella a silenciou com um olhar. Ela se virou para mim sorrindo.

"Claro. Vou encontrar vocês no caminho." Ela disse, piscando para suas amigas. _'Oh, sim, assim vai ser fácil'_, pensei quando ela se encostou no armário com os braços cruzados. Hora do jogo, Cullen.

"Bella, eu pensei muito neste verão. Eu me senti horrível por aquilo que eu fiz naquele baile estúpido. Durante todo o verão o seu rosto me assombrou dia e noite. Hoje eu estou decidido a pedir desculpas. Estarei disposto a implorar pelo seu perdão agora, se você quiser. Mas, Bella, eu percebi que tinha sentimentos por você durante o verão, então, quanto a isso, Swan? Você quer sair comigo?" Perguntei, mantendo a minha cara sincera.

Bella sorriu para mim. "Uau, Edward, eu esperei muito tempo para ouvir isso." Ela disse. Sorrindo, eu observei enquanto ela segurava meu rosto com suas mãos suaves. "Oh, Edward." Ela suspirou.

"Bella." Eu disse, fechando meus olhos e inclinando-me para o beijo. De repente senti uma fisgada bater no meu rosto. Eu caí no chão. Toquei minha bochecha. Nenhuma mulher, nem mesmo a minha mãe, em toda a minha vida tinha me dado um tapa.

Bella estava olhando para mim agora. "Edward, eu não vou perdoar o que você fez comigo. Doeu mais do que se você tivesse me dado um tapa na cara. E você precisa obter alguns novos truques porque eu estou ficando cansada dos antigos." Ela disse, balançando sua cabeça. Bella saiu para a sua próxima aula. Oh Deus, alguém deve me odiar lá em cima. Bella era um anjo me provocando enquanto eu queimava abaixo. E a culpa era minha. Eu tinha sido mau com ela. Agora eu tinha que pagar. _'Edward Cullen sempre consegue do jeito dele. Vou vê-la na hora do almoço'_, pensei antes de correr para a minha próxima aula.

_**Bella POV**_

Oh meu Deus. Esses eram os pensamentos passando pela minha cabeça quando entrei na minha aula de História. Eu tinha acabado de dar um tapa em Edward Aberração Cullen. E eu gostei de fazer isso. Um bilhete caiu no meu colo. Eu o abri para descobrir que era de Tanya

_Tanya: menina, fofoca. Eu não vou levar um mais tarde ou um não como resposta._

Eu suspirei, em seguida, comecei a escrever.

_Ok, então, Edward me encurralou depois da aula. __Fui voluntariamente. __Então ele colocou essa coisa toda onde ele disse que estava arrependido. Eu vi através dele, no entanto, e flertei um pouquinho, então dei um tapa no rosto dele com tanta força que ele teve uma marca de mão em seu rosto. __Eu disse a ele para se afastar e então vim para cá. Fim da história. _

Tanya parecia que ia se mijar com a explosão de risada. Ela me deu os polegares para cima, depois começou a dizer a Kate, que apenas sorriu para mim. Notei que Alice estava olhando para mim. Ela me encurralou depois da aula.

"Bella, eu sinto muito. Fui para o banheiro e cheguei um minuto depois que você saiu do baile. Por favor, me perdoe." Ela disse, olhando para mim verdadeiramente. Toda a minha raiva desapareceu e eu a abracei.

"Eu economizei o tapa em Lauren por você, no entanto." Ela disse e eu ri com ela. Eu disse o que eu fiz para Edward e ela riu comigo dizendo que ele merecia.

"Encontre-me na hora do almoço na nossa mesa. Tenho a maior surpresa do mundo para você." Eu disse antes de seguir para a aula de Cálculo.

As aulas foram assim, embora eu não tivesse tido aulas com nenhum dos rapazes ainda. Quando o sinal tocou, sinalizando o fim da aula de Espanhol e o início do almoço, peguei minhas coisas e fui encontrar meus amigos. Alice encontrou-me fora da sala de Espanhol, parecendo acelerada como sempre, então caminhamos para o refeitório.

"Eu conheci os caras mais legais, além de Jasper, da minha vida! Então, eu tive Educação Física com um dos novos alunos. Ele é muito bonito. Você sabe, loiro areia, olhos azuis escuros e musculoso, mas nada comparado com o outro rapaz, que também é novo e, cara, ele era todo definido! Eles foram incrivelmente agradáveis e o cara definido era hilário. Não peguei os nomes deles, no entanto." Ela disse e, agora, estávamos em uma mesa vazia.

Vi as meninas saindo da fila e olhando para mim. "Hey Rose, Tanya, Kate, Irina, e Ângela, por aqui!" Eu gritei. Eu sabia que Alice estava chocada que eu as conhecia quando elas se sentaram. Eu apresentei todas para Alice. Depois de conversar com elas alguns minutos. Rose disse.

"Você é mais agradável do que o seu irmão. Daquilo que Bella diz, ele é de terrível." Alice fez uma careta, então assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Tanya viu os caras chegando e olhando ao redor.

"Ryan, babe, estamos aqui!" Tanya gritou acenando o braço em volta. Eles vieram e sentaram-se com suas respectivas namoradas. Lucas sentou ao meu lado.

"Hey, você." Ele disse, pegando minha mão e eu beijei sua bochecha.

"Hey, você." Eu disse rindo.

Alice parecia chocada. "Alice, estes são os rapazes, Ryan, Laurent, Garrett e Emmett, e Lucas, meu namorado." Eu disse.

Alice gritou batendo palmas e me abraçou. "Quanto tempo?" Ela perguntou ainda praticamente pulando para cima e para baixo.

"Um mês." Lucas disse sorrindo, envolvendo seu braço ao redor da minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto dele. As meninas contaram toda a história para Alice e ela praticamente ronronava com satisfação.

"Pelo jeito, Senhorita Swan, eu acredito que você me deve algo que não terminamos na noite passada." Ele disse. Rindo, eu o beijei. Eu poderia ouvir Alice pedindo uma câmera.

"Alice Cullen, você não vai tirar uma foto." Ângela disse, pegando a câmera dela de volta.

Lucas se afastou. "Espere, Cullen? Como a irmã de Edward Cullen? Impressionante, você é diferente dele." Lucas disse, enquanto Alice ficou perplexa e pareceu chocada.

"Qual é o seu nome completo?" Ela perguntou, mas alguém atrás dela já respondeu.

"Lucas Hale." Edward estava parado atrás de Alice. Lucas puxou-me para trás das suas costas olhando para Edward, assim como os outros caras. Eu sabia que isso significava uma luta.

_**Edward POV **_

Eu tinha meu plano perfeitamente definido. Eu simplesmente procuraria por Bella e tentaria falar com ela. Jasper e eu entramos no refeitório e eu finalmente a vi. Beijando o cara que quase bateu no meu carro com a sua moto. A raiva desta manhã veio derramando para fora e eu marchei até a mesa. Mas então também pareceu como uma outra bofetada na cara. Se eu não tivesse humilhado Bella, seria eu a beijá-la. Então eu vi os quatro rapazes de hoje de manhã e parei nos meus calcanhares. Emmett e Garrett McCarthy, Laurent Lefroy e Ryan Bridges estavam todos sentados lá, mas não me vendo. Isso só significava uma coisa.

"Qual é o seu nome completo?" Minha irmã perguntou, mas eu respondi antes que ele pudesse.

"Lucas Hale." Eu silvei.

Os olhos de Lucas se estreitaram, assim como os dos outros caras. Ele puxou Bella para trás das suas costas, como os outros caras fizeram.

"Corredor, agora." Eu disse olhando para ele e ele concordou. Ele levantou-se, juntamente com os outros caras, mas ele balançou a cabeça e enviou a eles um olhar dizendo para eles ficarem. Bella parecia assustada e pegou sua mão. Ele se virou para ela, os olhos dele e sua expressão se tornando suave. Ele tomou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela antes de beijar sua testa. Ele acariciou sua bochecha. Ela fechou os olhos e agarrou a mão dele segurando seu rosto antes de deixá-lo ir.

Ele me seguiu para o corredor.

"O que você quer, Edward?" Ele disse, soando cansado.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu assobiei.

Suspirando, ele olhou para mim, "Eu e meus amigos decidimos nos transferir para cá para o último ano. Queríamos nos formar com Bella," ele sorriu carinhosamente quando disse o nome dela, "porque todos nós crescemos juntos e somos amigos íntimos. Bella e eu gostamos um do outro desde crianças e eu ia convidá-la para sair no verão antes da 9ª série, mas a mãe dela morreu e então ela se mudou." Ele ficou quieto e eu me lembrei do primeiro ano de acampamento que tivemos juntos. Ele tinha uma foto dos seus amigos e ele parados em uma cachoeira com algumas garotas. Ele e uma morena parecendo muito tímida estavam de mãos dadas. _'Devia ser Bella'_, pensei.

"Bella veio nos visitar para ficar todo o verão após o que você fez no baile. Claro que os caras e eu estávamos no acampamento por dois meses, então quando chegamos em casa, ficamos chocados ao vê-la. Eu tomei a coragem e a convidei para sair e ela disse que sim e estamos namorando desde então." Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros. Senti uma pontada. Se eu não tivesse feito isso com Bella, eu estaria saindo com ela. Ela teria ficado em Minnesota por dois meses e voltado para casa com seu novo visual. Nós poderíamos ter tido um mês inteiro de ver um ao outro. Isto era totalmente minha culpa. Eu perdi minha chance com Bella e agora já era tarde demais. Ou talvez não. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era ser legal. Fácil como uma torta.

"Quem se importa com Bella? Basta ficar fora do meu caminho e eu não vou incomodar você, ou a sua namorada sem valor feita de ouro escavado." Eu disse sorrindo.

Lucas silvou, então seus olhos se arregalaram. "Emmett, não, ele não vale a pena!" Ele gritou quando Emmett veio para me atacar. Lucas o deteve. Aproveitei a oportunidade para rodear e dar um soco em Lucas. Ele bateu contra o armário. Aproveitei a oportunidade para chutá-lo em seu estômago.

"Lucas! Agora você vai receber isso, Cullen!" Emmett disse, com todos os outros caras atrás dele, mas Lucas ficou de pé e os parou. Será que ele vai aprender? Puxei a parte de trás da sua camisa e o joguei contra o armário novamente. Mais uma vez eu o chutei de novo e de novo. Ninguém parou Emmett agora. Ele atacou-me atingindo cada superfície que poderia encontrar, juntamente com Garrett. Laurent e Ryan estavam tentando puxá-los.

"Gente, ele não vale a pena!"

"Vocês entrarão em apuros!"

Os dois estavam tentando puxar Emmett e Garrett para fora de mim.

"Lucas!" Disse uma voz musical. As meninas tinham chegado.

Bella correu para Lucas, cuidadosamente verificando-o. Ela parecia assustada. Ele gemeu. Aparentemente, eu o bati à inconsciência. Emmett e Garrett estavam fora de mim olhando para Bella. Ela se levantou e andou até mim. Eu estava em pé também. Sorrindo, ela colocou suas mãos em meus ombros e, em seguida, houve uma dor bem grande no meu uh... local sensível. Eu tombei de dor. Bella havia acabado de voltar para Lucas agora e estava ajudando-o a ficar em pé. Quando ele finalmente levantou, ela pegou a mão dele e os outros começaram a sair. Ela olhou para mim, ainda dobrado de dor.

"O pagamento em retorno é uma puta, Edward. E Lauren, cuide dessa coisa que você chama de namorado." Ela disse, em seguida, voltou para o refeitório com Lucas enquanto Lauren veio me perguntar o que aconteceu. Eu a ignorei e quando eu podia andar, saí do refeitório perdido em pensamentos. Eu estava apaixonado pela menina que me chutou na virilha.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Adorei Edward ficando boquiaberto com a garota misteriosa, e Bella surpreendendo a todos... Ainda bem que Alice realmente não teve nada a ver com a confusão do baile... e Lucas é tãããão fofo... bem feito pra Edward com esse soco na virilha, mas pelo jeito teremos mais dele infernizando a vida de Bella e Lucas..._

_Deixem reviews e... até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Aqui vamos nós outra vez

**C****apítulo 11 – Aqui vamos nós outra vez**

_**Bella POV**_

Ajudei Lucas a passar pelo refeitório. Eu não gosto de fazer uma cena. Emmett e Garrett estavam murmurando o quanto eles matariam Edward na próxima vez que o vissem. Alice estava freneticamente pedindo desculpas pelo comportamento do seu irmão.

"Alice, está tudo bem. Já sabíamos que Edward era um idiota." Laurent disse, tranqüilizando e então entrando em detalhes.

"Você quer ir para a enfermaria?" Rosalie perguntou e Lucas balançou a cabeça dizendo.

"Eu estou bem agora. Mas você não tem que deixar passar, Bella." Ele disse brincando. Revirei os olhos.

"Sim, porque eu sou como uma donzela em perigo." Eu disse, fingindo desmaiar. Todos riram.

Passamos o resto do almoço só brincando ao redor, quando o sinal tocou sinalizando que estávamos atrasados. Suspirei dando um beijo de despedida em Lucas enquanto eu caminhava para a aula de Biologia com Kate e Garrett. Entramos e o professor olhou para nós. Então, meu coração se afundou. Havia apenas três cadeiras vazias. Duas estavam em uma mesa e a outra estava ao lado de Edward.

Sabendo que Kate e Garrett provavelmente ameaçariam Edward toda a aula e levariam essas ameaças em sala de aula, então eu peguei o assento ao lado dele. Ele sorriu quando olhei para ele. Quando o professor não estava olhando, eu lentamente sussurrei para que apenas Edward pudesse ouvir.

"Isto não significa que eu gosto de você. Eu só estou sentada aqui para que Garrett e Kate não matem você. Mas se você alguma vez ferir Lucas de novo, eu juro que não vou impedi-los".

Edward pareceu atordoado. Felizmente, a aula correu sem qualquer incidente. Quando o sinal tocou, eu pulei da minha cadeira, peguei minhas coisas e fui para a aula de Educação Física. A ginástica, claro, foi uma tortura. Os meninos continuavam batendo em mim e isso estava ficando muito chato. Assim, quando o sinal tocou, eu saí de lá rapidamente e fui para fora.

Lucas estava parado em sua moto sorrindo quando joguei meus braços em volta dele puxando-o para um beijo. Quando nos separamos, notei que o carro de Edward ainda estava lá. Como se estivesse lendo a minha mente, Lucas agarrou nossos capacetes e logo estávamos fora de lá. Ele partiu em outra direção, então eu sabia que estávamos indo para a casa dele.

Quando chegamos lá, os carros de Rosalie, Emmett e o Porsche amarelo de Alice estavam estacionados na garagem. Entramos na casa e fomos saudados pelo cheiro de cookies de chocolate. Descemos para o porão de mão dadas e pegamos alguns cookies. Graças a Deus Emmett e Garrett não comeram todos.

Lucas e eu sentamos na poltrona. Notei que Alice e as meninas estavam saltando em seus assentos. Levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Tudo bem, o que está acontecendo?" Perguntei e imediatamente Alice entrou em detalhes.

"Bem, você sabe como o baile de boas-vindas de volta é nesta sexta-feira. Já que nós todas temos namorados, podemos ir. Nós vamos até mesmo ter uma festa do pijama, oh, mas, primeiro, temos de comprar vestidos e sapatos, e..."

"Pare." Eu disse, interrompendo-a. Ela olhou para mim confusa.

"Um, eu não sei dançar. Dois, Lucas não me pediu, três..."

Lucas me interrompeu. "Mas eu quero ir ao baile, Bella, e este seria o nosso primeiro baile como um casal. Então, por favor, você vai comigo?" Ele disse, dando-me... oh, não... os olhos de bambi!

"Tudo bem." Eu disse enquanto Alice e as meninas gritaram. Suspirei, sabendo que isso significava outra viagem de compras do inferno.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Sim, mas um cap. pequeno... __só para nos mostrar que tem um baile vindo aí... o que será que Edward vai fazer?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
**_


	12. Você pode dizer seqüestrada?

**Capítulo 12 - Você pode dizer seqüestrada?**

_**Bella POV**_

'_Um minuto. Tudo bem, eu posso simplesmente correr para o outro lado do estacionamento, encontrar Lucas e, quando eu chegar em casa, correr até o meu quarto e trancar a porta'_, pensei enquanto o coração martelava no meu peito. O sinal tocou. Rapidamente eu pulei para os meus pés e corri para o estacionamento. Eu olhei em volta procurando por Lucas, mas não consegui encontrá-lo.

De repente, um carro parou e duas mãos me agarraram e me puxaram.

"Dirija." Disse uma voz. O carro fugiu. Um dos meus captores puxou um walkie talkie.

"O sino está na torre, repito, o sino está na torre." Disse Kate.

Eu olhei para as minhas amigas. "Eu odeio todas vocês. E, Irina, como você pôde me trair!" Eu perguntei, furiosa que a minha fuga havia falhado. Irina sorriu desculpando-se.

"Bella, pense dessa maneira. Você prefere escolher o seu próprio vestido, ou mandar-nos sozinhas e escolhemos um para você?" Alice perguntou revirando seus olhos. Eu continuei a resmungar. Era quarta-feira. O baile seria em dois dias. Então nós faríamos compras de vestido. Que divertido! Não!

Quando chegamos ao shopping, as meninas me puxaram para fora e me arrastaram para o meu próprio inferno pessoal. Alice me arrastou até uma loja de vestidos e imediatamente empurrou dez vestidos em meus braços. Suspirando, entrei no provador. Eu rapidamente coloquei um vestido. E saí. Irina era a única lá fora. Ela estava vestindo um vestido amarelo longo frente única***** que ficou incrível nela.

_*__Vestido da Irina__: http:/ www. prom-dresses2009. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/ 04/ yellow-formal-gown-yellow-prom-dress-sequin-halter-dress-formal-sequin-gown. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Você está linda." Eu disse sorrindo enquanto ela corou.

"Eu não sei, quero dizer, este é o primeiro vestido que eu tentei. Talvez eu devesse experimentar um pouco mais." Ela murmurou, embora eu pudesse dizer que ela ficaria com esse aquele vestido.

"Não seja louca, Irina, esse vestido foi feito para você." Disse Kate, saindo do seu provador. Kate estava usando um vestido sem alças preto de comprimento até os joelhos com detalhes pretos em toda a parte superior e saia rendada*****.

_*__Vestido da Kate__: __http:/ www. tjformal. com/ Zoom. aspx? spv_id =594077& spt_id=3 (retirar os espaços)_

Ela olhou no espelho por cinco segundos. "Vou ficar com esse." Ela disse, então voltou para o seu provador.

Tanya sorrateiramente apareceu atrás de mim. "Eca, Bella, não pegue esse vestido, é tão não você." Ela disse. Tanya estava usando um vestido rosa chiclete com uma doce parte superior que tinha detalhes nela. A parte inferior tinha babados e uma fenda frontal.

"Estou supondo que você vai ficar com este." Eu disse e ela concordou.

"Vá tentar outras opções, Bella." Ela disse, então viu minhas escolhas. Franzindo a testa, ela os pegou e saiu.

Alice e Rosalie então entraram. Alice estava usando um vestido sem alças com um top vermelho e uma fivela vermelha. A saia era toda de lantejoulas pretas e ia até os tornozelos. Rosalie estava usando um vestido vermelho de tira fina amarrado no pescoço com miçangas e lantejoulas sobre ele.

"Vocês estão perfeitas." Eu disse suspirando.

Alice me olhou e disse, "Não, você também, então não comece isso".

Tanya correu de volta. Sem uma palavra ela me puxou para o meu provador. Ela colocou um vestido em minhas mãos, mais do que animada. Suspirando, eu o vesti e saí. Todas as meninas estavam lá com suas roupas normais. Elas olharam para mim.

"Você está pegando este." Alice disse. Eu olhei para o espelho e suspirei.

A menina no espelho estava usando um vestido longo de alças finas. A parte superior do vestido era coberta de pequenas flores brilhantes e algumas flores no quadril. Eu sorri. "Você está certa, ficou ótimo." Eu disse. As meninas assentiram. Alice empurrou-me para o meu provador para me trocar. Quando entreguei o meu vestido para ela, ela fugiu.

_*__Vestido da Bella__: __http:/ www. nexteve. com/ images/ D/ F03-C242. JPG__ (retirar os espaços)_

Quando eu cheguei a ela, já era tarde. Ela havia pagado por ele. Quando eu me ofereci para pagá-la de volta, ela silenciou-me.

Foi um alívio chegar em casa. Resmunguei um oi para Charlie e entrei em meu quarto. Suspirando, fiz a minha lição de casa, tomei um banho e, em seguida, caí na minha cama. Meu telefone tocou em seguida. Sorrindo, eu o abri para ver uma mensagem de Lucas.

**Jogador de Futebol 49: **Hey. Ouvi que Alice seqüestrou você. Desculpe não ter te salvado.

Eu sorri. Ele era tão doce.

**Menina Tímida 64: **Não tem problema. Compra do vestido não foi tão mau.

**Jogador de Futebol 49: **Isso significa que você gosta de fazer compras agora?

**Menina Tímida 64: **NÃO!

**Jogador de Futebol 49: **kkk. Então, como é o seu vestido?

**Menina Tímida 64****:** De jeito nenhum. Eu jurei manter segredo ;)

**Jogador de Futebol 49: **Por favor!

**Menina Tímida 64: **Não.

**Jogador de Futebol 49: **

**Menina Tímida 64: **Hey, foi Alice, não eu.

**Jogador de Futebol 49: **Maldita seja Alice.

**Menina Tímida 64: **Ouça, eu preciso dormir.

**Jogador de Futebol 49: **Ok, vejo você amanhã. Te amo.

**Menina Tímida 64: **Te amo também.

Bocejando, coloquei meu telefone na mesinha de cabeceira e apaguei a luz e adormeci antes da minha cabeça bater no travesseiro.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mais uma sessão de compras... não consegui as fotos dos vestidos de todas porque os links que a autora deixou não estão mais disponíveis..._

_Deixem reviews e amanhã tem mais!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. O Baile

**Capítulo 13 – O Baile**

_**Bella POV **_

O dia da maldição chegou finalmente. O dia do baile. Eu beijei Lucas, então fui para enfrentá-los. Por eles quero dizer Alice e meus outros algozes. No momento em que eu saí do prédio, elas me agarraram e, mais uma vez, me jogaram no carro. Alice, que era a motorista do baile, era tão louca que um maníaco pareceria são.

No minuto em que chegamos à casa, Alice em um piscar de olhos me tinha em seu quarto e estava jogando a minha nécessaire de higiene pessoal para mim. Ela tinha Rose me escoltando até o banheiro e liguei a água quente e simplesmente a deixei acalmar meus nervos.

Minutos depois eu estava fora e surpresa ao descobrir que Rose desapareceu. Graças a Deus eu trouxe alguma roupa, no entanto. Vesti minha camiseta e moletom e comecei a ir para o quarto de Alice. Enquanto eu passava pelo quarto de Edward, eu o ouvi discutindo.

"Lauren, eu disse a você que eu não iria ao baile!... Por quê? Bem, eu tenho outra coisa para fazer... Não, eu não estou traindo você e, devo lembrá-la que nós terminamos? Sim, Lauren, eu quis dizer isso. Sinto muito, mas eu preciso mudar porque estou farto de quem eu estou me tornando. Lauren, peço desculpas por quebrar seu coração, mas por que você não liga para Tyler? Ele gosta de você. Sim, eu tenho certeza. Tchau".

Fiquei perplexa com o que Edward havia dito, quando sua porta se abriu. Merda. Ele pareceu chocado ao me ver.

"Hm... é melhor eu ir para o quarto de Alice para ficar pronta." Eu disse às pressas e, claro, enquanto eu estava andando, tropecei. Fechei meus olhos esperando o impacto, mas não senti nada, exceto um par de braços fortes.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Edward disse. Abri meus olhos para ver seu rosto a centímetros do meu. Olhei em seus olhos. Grande erro.

Seus impossíveis olhos verdes estavam cheios de preocupação e... alguma outra emoção que não consegui identificar. Algo como eletricidade fluiu através de mim ao seu toque e senti minhas bochechas corarem. Percebendo o quão perto estávamos, ele me pôs de pé corretamente corando.

"Umm... obrigada." Eu disse. Ele sorriu timidamente.

"De nada." Ele disse. Eu me virei quando ele chamou meu nome. "Umm... Bella, eu espero que você e Lucas tenham um bom momento." Ele disse, colocando uma mecha de cabelo molhado atrás da minha orelha, seu hálito doce na minha cara antes de voltar para o seu quarto. Voltei para o quarto de Alice e de uma vez ela pulou em mim.

Eu me sentei pensando enquanto elas faziam meu cabelo e maquiagem. Por que eu senti essa faísca quando ele me tocou? Isso nunca aconteceu com Lucas. Eu odeio Edward, mas ele realmente parece diferente hoje em dia. Ele nunca almoça no refeitório e tem sido decente quando somos parceiros de laboratório. Mas, romper com Lauren? Isso foi muito estranho. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Esta noite era sobre eu e Lucas, não sobre Edward e algumas pequenas faíscas. Uma faísca que só aconteceu de fazer meu coração acelerar e uma sensação de calor correr através das minhas veias. Eu mentalmente balancei minha cabeça novamente.

Antes que eu soubesse, eu estava pronta. Alice tinha enrolado o meu cabelo para que ele caísse delicadamente ao redor dos meus ombros. Eu tinha pequenas presilhas de flores no meu cabelo combinando com as flores do meu vestido, juntamente com os brincos. Meus olhos tinham uma sombra de olho azul em cima deles e rímel. Meus lábios estavam rosa. Eu estava bonita. As outras meninas estavam em seus vestidos e estavam lindas. Eu podia ouvir os meninos lá embaixo. Enquanto caminhávamos, olhei para o quarto de Edward antes de descer. Lucas estava parado no final da escada, sorrindo. Ele beijou minha mão.

"Linda como sempre." Ele disse. Eu não pude deixar de notar que ele sempre dizia a mesma coisa. Quase nada sobre a minha personalidade. Eu sacudi esse pensamento.

Logo estávamos no baile. Sentei-me congelada no meu lugar. Lucas sorriu para mim quando saiu do carro e abriu a minha porta. Ele então prosseguiu a me ajudar a sair do carro. Senti um lampejo de irritação. Eu não era impotente, eu poderia fazer isso sozinha, eu pensei, mas sorri com o tipo de gesto que algumas garotas sonham. Liguei meu braço através do dele e entramos. Alice sorriu para mim.

O ginásio estava coberto de balões e papel crepom. Eu gemia internamente quando Lucas me puxou para a pista de dança. Era 'Hot N Cold', da Katy Perry. Lucas me girou ao redor. Eu ri quando os meninos se reuniram girando todos nós em um círculo. Foi quando a música lenta entrou. Lucas envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e eu envolvi os meus ao redor do seu pescoço. Lentamente nós nos inclinamos e Lucas deixou seus lábios caírem aos meus e nos beijamos. Poucos segundos depois a música terminou. Eu sorri para ele e quando estávamos prestes a nos beijar, Alice se aproximou. "Bella, Bree está aqui!" Alice disse ofegante. Eu gritei.

Bree era uma amiga minha desde que eu mudei para cá. Éramos próximas. Como eu, ela perdeu sua mãe, mas ela também perdeu o pai e o irmão bebê em um assalto em sua casa. A polícia teve que ir até a casa da sua amiga, onde ela estava, e dizer a ela. Então ela foi morar com um amigo do seu pai e sua família no início, mas o pai batia muito nela e ela teve que ser hospitalizada tantas vezes que ela perdeu a conta. Um dia ele tentou estuprá-la, mas a mulher entrou e chamou a polícia. Sua tia e madrinha finalmente conseguiu a custódia e Bree foi morar com ela. Ela tinha acabado de se mudar para cá também, então isso nos aproximou. Ela era uma garota tímida, com longo cabelo ondulado e loiro, pele ligeiramente bronzeada e sardas através da ponta do seu nariz. Seus olhos eram um verde claro e tão cheios de tristeza. No ano passado ela teve que pular a última prova, no entanto, ela teve que ir no dia anterior para ir ao julgamento do cara que batia nela e tinha estado lá desde então. Ela voltou ontem e nós conversamos por telefone.

Avistei-a com seu namorado, Sean, que era um caso total de gestão da raiva. Bree parecia um anjo com seu cabelo loiro ondulado brilhante e estava ótima com seu vestido jade sem alças*****. Ela sorriu quando me viu, enquanto Sean fez uma careta, como sempre.

"Bella, é tão bom ver você." Ela disse enquanto eu a abraçava. Ela olhou para cima e viu Lucas sorrindo e estendeu sua mão. "Você deve ser Lucas, eu sou Bree." Ela disse, apertando a mão dele. Sean pigarreou. A tristeza voltou aos olhos dela. "Este é o meu namorado, Sean." Ela murmurou enquanto ele possessivamente passava um braço ao redor dela. "Eu vou pegar alguma bebida para nós." Ela disse.

_*__Vestido da Bree__: __http:/ www. nexteve. com/ shop/ evening-dresses/ F6249. html__ (retirar os espaços)_

Quando estava indo para a mesa do ponche, vimos Sean batendo o pé e gritando com ela para ela se mover mais rápido. Devido a isso, as mãos dela estavam tremendo e ela acidentalmente derramou ponche em cima dele.

"Sua vagabunda! Olha o que você fez com o meu terno. Você vê isso? Você vê isso? Isso vai manchar. Não ouse desviar seu olhar, maldição!" Ele disse enquanto Bree se encolheu pedindo desculpas uma e outra vez à beira das lágrimas. Sean saiu para o banheiro resmungando. O DJ então se aproximou.

"Hey, vocês, é a hora de dançar com alguém com quem você não veio." Ele disse enquanto as luzes se apagaram e uma lenta música romântica começou. Lucas olhou e fez uma reverência.

"Posso ter a honra desta dança." Ele disse sorrindo. Parecendo chocada, ela sorriu timidamente e acenou com a cabeça. Ele pegou a mão dela e a levou para a pista de dança. Emmett veio até mim e simplesmente me empurrou para a pista de dança.

Eu observei a dança de Bree e Lucas. Sendo uma bailarina desde que ela podia dançar, mesmo quando ela andava era tão graciosa e delicada como uma valsa. Bree se movia com graça. Ela e Lucas pareciam radiantes dançando juntos. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de alegria porque quando ela dançava, ela estava feliz. Todos os olhos estavam sobre eles e pude ver Lauren em seu vestido rosa curto com plumas na parte inferior aberta. A maioria das namoradas ficaria com ciúmes, mas surpreendentemente eu não estava. Eu estava cheia de felicidade de ver Bree sendo feliz.

É claro que Sean não era como eu. Ele viu Bree e Lucas e cruzou a pista de dança.

"Sua puta! Eu a deixo sozinha para limpar a bagunça que você fez e aqui está você agindo como uma puta com outro cara. Agora eu não me arrependo de ter traído você com Jessica durante o verão." Ele disse. Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Bree e ela rompeu em soluços convulsivos enquanto Sean gritava com ela. Ele agarrou Lucas pelo colarinho, mas Bree agarrou seu braço. Então ele fez o impensável. Ele bateu em Bree diretamente no rosto. Ela caiu no chão, apertando seu rosto. Em seguida, Sean estava no chão gemendo de dor.

Lucas se ajoelhou ao lado de Bree para checar algum dano, preocupação em seus olhos antes de se levantar para encarar Sean.

"De onde eu venho, nós tratamos as mulheres com respeito. Nós não gritamos com elas, não as xingamos e, nós nunca sequer levantamos uma mão para elas." Ele disse antes de ajudar Bree. Ele colocou seu braço sobre os ombros dela e sussurrou algo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele se aproximou de nós.

"Bella, você pode pegar uma carona com Alice? Eu vou levar Bree para casa e ajudá-la a pegar suas coisas para passar a noite." Ele disse e eu assenti. Sorrindo, ele me beijou na bochecha e então caminhou até Bree.

Ele colocou o paletó do seu terno sobre os ombros dela e saiu com ela. Olhei atrás deles. Isso não era como eu imaginei a minha noite.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Primeiro Edward mostrando que está mudando, agora Lucas protegendo Bree... alguém suspeita de quem ficará com quem?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Festa do Pijama ao estilo de Alice

**Capítulo 14 – Festa do Pijama ao estilo de Alice**

_**Bella POV**_

Acontece que minha noite ficaria muito pior. Aparentemente, Alice e a turma haviam ido embora, então agora eu não tinha carona. Suspirei ligando para o celular dela. Caixa de mensagens. Maldição! Tentei os telefones dos outros, mas deu tudo na mesma. Decidi ligar para o telefone da casa. Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques. Alguém o atendeu.

"Residência dos Cullen." Disse uma voz que não era a de Alice.

"Umm... Edward, é Bella, é, uhm... Alice, ou qualquer um dos outros, está aí?" Eu disse timidamente.

"Uhm, não. Eu pensei que eles estavam no baile com você?" Ele disse, seu tom cauteloso.

"Bem, sim, mas ela e o resto deles foram embora. Ah, dane-se, eu vou a pé." Eu bufei.

"Eu posso buscar você. Eu estava saindo, de qualquer forma, então não seria nenhum problema. Além de, um, está muito frio para caminhar, dois, está chovendo e três... bem, sem ofensa, mas você provavelmente vai tropeçar e cair." Ele disse. Eu podia ver aquele sorriso torto na minha cabeça.

"Umm... Obrigada." Eu disse.

"Sem problemas. Estarei aí em cinco minutos." Ele disse e então desligou. Eu estremeci. Ele estava certo. Estava congelando. Edward felizmente veio em menos de cinco minutos. Deslizei em seu carro e no minuto que afivelei meu cinto de segurança, nós saímos.

"Achei que você poderia estar com frio, então eu trouxe um casaco." Ele disse, acenando para o meu assento. Murmurei um agradecimento antes de vesti-lo. O cheiro era muito bom. Espere um minuto! Eu tinha um namorado e eu estava totalmente acabada com Edward.

"Estou curioso e espero que eu não esteja me intrometendo, mas o que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou. Eu suspirei, em seguida, contei a história do início ao fim. Edward estava quieto.

"É por isso que eu admiro Lucas. Mesmo no acampamento eu sabia que ele sempre tentaria ajudar." Ele murmurou. Isso me chocou. Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto, mas não alcançou seus olhos.

"Eu também estava com inveja. Lucas parecia que tinha a vida perfeita. Boas notas, os melhores amigos, estilo de vida agradável, um pai amoroso, uma irmã que sempre esteve junto com ele, uma mãe coruja amorosamente _saudável._" Quando ele disse essa última parte, suas mãos apertaram no volante e algo trepidou em seus olhos. A mesma coisa que penetrava nos olhos de Bree quando alguém trazia à tona seus pais, ou o meu, no início, quando alguém mencionava a minha mãe. Uma mistura de solidão, tristeza e desespero.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Por que eu estou mesmo contando isso a você?" Ele murmurou. A emoção não tinha completamente desaparecido dos seus olhos. Eu decidi dizer algo.

"Mas você tem Alice, Carlisle e Esme. E sempre quando eu te vejo, você está rodeado de pessoas." Eu disse. Ele balançou sua cabeça.

"Essas são pessoas que afirmam serem meus amigos apenas para obter uma maior posição social na escola. O único amigo verdadeiro que eu tenho é Jasper. Verdadeiramente eu amo Carlisle e Esme e Alice, embora ela seja hiperativa. Mas ela, pelo menos, é filha deles de verdade." Ele disse. Eu sentia o desejo de simplesmente estender minha mão e tocar a dele, mas nós paramos.

"Chegamos." Ele murmurou.

"Uhm, obrigada de novo pela carona e tudo mais." Eu disse.

"Sem problemas." Ele disse sorrindo. Saí do carro e fechei a porta, então rapidamente subi os degraus. Eu me virei quando cheguei à porta, percebendo que eu ainda tinha o casaco dele, mas o carro de Edward já tinha ido. Balançando minha cabeça, eu entrei. Coloquei o casaco de Edward no banco, então fui para o porão apenas para ser saudada por uma fadinha esvoaçante.

"Bella, eu sinto muito! Nós pensamos que você estava com Lucas, então viemos embora, mas quando chegamos aqui, Lucas e Bree apareceram. Eu sinto muito que você teve que pegar carona com Edward! Foi muito ruim?" Alice perguntou, e teria mais perguntas se eu não tivesse levantado a minha mão.

"Alice, está tudo bem. E Edward foi surpreendentemente cortês sobre isso. Ele apenas estava saindo para ir a algum lugar." Eu disse. Ela pareceu chocada, mas deixou isso pra lá quando me arrastou para cima para eu colocar uma calça de moletom e regata, então voltamos para baixo. Eu desenrolei meu saco de dormir ao lado de Bree. Lucas estava sentado ao lado de Bree murmurando algo para ela. Ela sorriu para ele, então corou. Ele puxou uma mecha do seu cabelo loiro que tinha saído do seu rabo de cavalo e o colocou atrás da orelha dela sorrindo e ambos coraram. Eles pareciam um daqueles casais que você vê nos filmes.

Lucas pegou meu olhar e sorriu. Mas não foi do jeito como ele sorriu para Bree. Foi fraternal. Quando ele sorriu para Bree, era cheio de tanta emoção que iluminou seus olhos. E Bree! Ela nunca tinha sorrido da maneira como ela tinha quando era ela e Lucas. Foi então que eu soube o que eu tinha que fazer. Lucas pode não ter percebido isso, mas ele estava apaixonado por Bree e Bree por ele. Puxei as outras meninas de lado. Elas concordaram comigo.

Eu puxei Lucas de lado.

"O que há?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu não acho que isso está dando certo. Quero dizer, eu amo você, mas mais como um irmão." Eu disse, com medo de encontrar seus olhos.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Percebi isso a algum tempo atrás, mas eu não tinha certeza de como trazer isso à tona." Ele disse e eu sorri, depois o abracei.

"A propósito, você tem a minha bênção para convidar Bree para sair. Não negue isso, eu vi o jeito que você olhou para ela durante a dança. Luke, foi como se você fosse um cego finalmente capaz de ver." Eu disse, e Lucas corou.

"Sinto muito, Bells. É só… quando estávamos dançando, o tempo meio que parou, por mais brega que isso possa soar. E no momento em que nos tocamos houve algo como um choque elétrico passando por mim." Ele disse e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele era perfeito para ela. Ela precisava de alguém como ele em sua vida.

Toquei sua bochecha. "Você é exatamente o que ela precisa. Eu nunca a vi sorrir como ela sorri para você. Eu quero que ela sempre sorria assim. Não se preocupe sobre estar apressando isso. Bree simplesmente não sabia como rejeitar Sean, então ela disse sim. Bree é como uma irmã para mim, assim como você é um irmão. Eu acho que corremos as coisas e nossos sentimentos de amor entre irmãos foram confundidos com amor verdadeiro." Eu disse e ele assentiu. Nós nos abraçamos.

"Eu te amo, Bells." Ele disse e então voltou. Eu vi os olhos de Bree se iluminarem quando Lucas entrou, então uma pequena pontada de culpa por gostar do namorado da sua melhor amiga. Eu precisava falar com ela.

Fiz sinal para ela. Ela olhou para mim sorrindo, mas ainda havia um traço de culpa em seus olhos. "Vamos sair por um minuto, está bem?" Eu disse e ela balançou a cabeça e me seguiu. Nós saímos para a varanda. Encostei-me à cerca da varanda. "Lucas e eu terminamos." Eu disse como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo.

"Oh, Bella, eu sinto muito! Vocês pareciam perfeitos um para o outro." Ela disse, e eu poderia dizer que ela realmente quis dizer isso.

"Nah. Nossos sentimentos se misturaram. Nós nos amamos como irmãos e, além disso, eu sei que há alguém que ele realmente ama com todo seu coração, mesmo ainda não conhecendo um ao outro há muito tempo." Eu disse olhando para ela com um sorriso. "E eu estou olhando diretamente para ela." Eu disse e o rosto de Bree tinha um olhar de choque nele. "Está tudo bem, eu sei que você gosta dele também." Eu disse e ela olhou para os seus pés, mas eu podia ver que ela estava chorando.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella, eu realmente sinto. Mas quando Lucas e eu dançamos," ela tinha o mesmo olhar sonhador que ele tinha quando ela disse o nome dele, "o tempo pareceu parar. Quando nossas mãos se encontraram, houve um choque elétrico." Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Luke disse quase exatamente a mesma coisa." Ela corou e as lágrimas fluíram mais. Eu fui até ela, limpando suas lágrimas. "Bree, não chore. Eu estou bem. Na verdade, eu estou tão cheia de alegria pela maneira como você age quando está ao redor de Lucas. Seus olhos parecem como se tivessem estrelas neles e quando você sorri para ele é tão cheio de carinho que enche a sala. Eu nunca vi você tão feliz assim. Então, quando Lucas convidá-la para sair, não se preocupe em magoar meus sentimentos. Porque eu estou muito feliz que você encontrou alguém que pode te amar e tratar com o carinho que você merece." Eu disse e ela sorriu e nós nos abraçamos.

Eu ouvi a porta se abrir. Nós nos viramos para ver Lucas. "Estou interrompendo?" Ele disse e eu balancei minha cabeça. Pela maneira como os dois estavam sorrindo e olhando um para o outro, eu não precisava de nenhuma outra dica.

"Eu vou entrar agora." Eu disse. Eles não pareceram me ouvir, ou me notar. Eles estavam muito ocupados em sua atmosfera de amor. Sorri quando fechei a porta e voltei para o porão.

"Estou tão feliz por ela." Eu disse e todas as outras meninas concordaram.

"O que aconteceu com ela, a propósito?" Emmett perguntou intrigado e, com uma respiração lenta, eu comecei.

_**Lucas POV**_

Olhei para Bree e tudo ao meu redor pareceu desaparecer. Quando eu vi Bree pela primeira vez, foi como se eu estivesse realmente vendo o sol pela primeira vez, como Bella tinha colocado. Tudo pareceu se encaixar no lugar. Meu próprio universo pessoal tornou-se simétrico. Calor tinha percorrido pelas minhas veias como se fosse incandescente. Eu entendi como Romeu sentiu-se vendo Julieta pela primeira vez. Claro que me senti culpado porque eu estava namorando Bella. Mas eu percebi quando vi Bree que o meu amor por Bella era um carinho fraternal. Quando tínhamos nos tocado, um choque elétrico passou por mim.

Além disso, quando eu a tinha puxado para os meus braços, foi como se cada curva do seu corpo tivesse sido feita para se encaixar no meu. Como um quebra-cabeça. Ok, vamos lá, Lucas, você pode fazer isso. Eu sorri timidamente e ela sorriu igualmente tão tímida, o rubor cobrindo suas bochechas. "Uh, oi." Eu disse olhando em seus olhos, que eram como a cor verde no topo de um lago.

"Oi." Ela disse em sua bela voz musical. "Sinto muito por você e Bella terminarem." Ela disse e havia verdadeira sinceridade em seus olhos.

"Está tudo bem, foi o melhor. Nós não amamos um ao outro assim. Não era como quando eu..." Mas eu fechei minha boca e corei. Ela inclinou sua cabeça.

"Quando você o quê?" Ela disse, aproximando-se de mim, seus olhos verdes olhando nos meus como se pudessem ver em minha alma. Eu suspirei. Aqui vai.

"Quando eu olho para você. É estranho, mas tudo se desvanece. E quando nos tocamos é como um choque elétrico passando por mim." Eu disse e ela concordou.

"Eu sei exatamente o que você está falando. Quero dizer, é isso quando eu olho não para mim e, oh, Jesus, estou balbuciando." Ela disse olhando para os seus pés, o rubor revestindo suas bochechas. Dei um passo e nossos corpos estavam a centímetros de distância. Com cuidado, levantei o queixo dela para que ela pudesse me olhar nos olhos. Ela era um pouco menor do que eu. Eu cuidadosamente coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha. Era macio sob os meus dedos. Seu cabelo brilhava como prata ao luar.

"Não tem problema. Além do mais, você fica linda quando cora." Eu disse e ela sorriu aquele sorriso que faz o mundo parecer mais brilhante.

"Então...?" Ela disse.

"Então, onde isso nos deixa. Eu não sei, mas se você estiver livre amanhã à noite..." Eu disse e ela sorriu.

"Eu estou livre." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Então, você gostaria de sair às oito?" Eu perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça que sim.

"Eu vou cozinhar." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Perfeito." Eu disse. Ela estremeceu. Estava frio aqui fora. "Nós provavelmente devemos voltar para dentro." Eu disse, pegando a mão dela na minha. Era pequena e macia e se encaixava perfeitamente na minha grande mão bruta. Ela parecia tão frágil que eu senti que ela quebraria em minhas mãos com o movimento errado.

_**Bella POV**_

Ouvimos passos descendo a escada, Lucas entrou e sorriu para mim. Bree tropeçou no último degrau, mas Lucas estava lá para pegá-la. As mãos dela estavam sobre o peito dele e o rosto dela olhou para o dele corando. Um dos braços dele estava enrolado em volta da cintura dela, o outro cuidadosamente colocando uma mecha de cabelo de volta no lugar. Ele lidava com ela como se ela pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento. Eles apenas sorriram um para o outro. Foi comovente.

Emmett, é claro, arruinou o momento saltando para cima e segurando sua cabeça como se doesse. "PAREM COM ISSO, POR FAVOR! VOCÊS SÃO FOFOS DEMAIS! LUCAS, BASTA CONVIDÁ-LA PARA SAIR JÁ!" Emmett disse. Rosalie deu um tapa nele.

"Ele já convidou." Ela disse e Emmett sentou-se envergonhado. Decidimos colocar um filme. Emmett, Garrett, Ryan, Laurent, Tanya, Kate, Rosalie e Alice votaram para assistir _Brinquedo Assassino. _Nós perdemos na votação. O rosto de Bree empalideceu. Lucas passou os braços em volta da cintura dela e eu o ouvi murmurar, "Eu não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer a você." Ela relaxou.

Todo mundo sentou na frente do sofá, exceto Lucas e Bree. Lucas sorrindo sentou-se e puxou Bree em seu colo. Ele colocou um cobertor em torno deles. Os dois eram simplesmente perfeitos um para o outro. O filme começou então. Sempre que havia uma parte assustadora, Bree escondia seu rosto no peito de Lucas, enquanto ele a apertava contra ele falando palavras tranqüilizadoras.

Em algum momento eu adormeci. Quando acordei, _Ela Dança, Eu Danço _estava passando, mas todos estavam dormindo. Lucas estava totalmente deitado no sofá com Bree deitada em cima dele, segurando-a em seus braços como um ursinho de pelúcia, enquanto os dela estavam dobrados com a cabeça em cima virada para o lado. Sorri e desliguei a TV. O quarto estava escuro como breu.

Então eu ouvi. A suave música de piano vinda de cima. Curiosa, caminhei entre os corpos para ver quem era tão tarde da noite. Agarrei a pequena lanterna que usamos para encontrar o banheiro e fui para cima. Estava vindo do quarto ao lado do de Edward. Eu o abri cuidadosamente e fiquei chocada. Edward estava tocando o piano. Ele tinha seus olhos fechados como se estivesse perdido na música. Meu coração acelerou e o calor correu em minhas veias. Eu estava prestes a fechar a porta, mas ela rangeu. Edward parou de tocar e olhou para cima.

Ele pareceu chocado. "Desculpe, eu não queria interromper." Eu disse, mas ele balançou sua cabeça.

"Bella, como você pode pedir desculpas para mim quando eu deveria ser aquele me desculpando. Eu não queria acordá-la." Ele disse.

"Não é culpa sua. Pessoalmente, acho que foi o ronco de Emmett." Eu disse e ele sorriu e depois hesitou.

"Eu também queria pedir desculpas por tudo que eu fiz no passado. Tenho sido horrível para você." Ele disse e isso me chocou.

"Está tudo bem, isso é passado." Eu disse porque eu poderia dizer que ele realmente quis dizer isso. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo balançando sua cabeça.

"Nada, Bella, vai compensar tudo que eu fiz. Toda a minha vida eu tenho pisado sobre as pessoas sem pensar. Eu não posso tomar de volta o que eu fiz e isso nunca vai mudar." Ele disse. Eu não sei o que me fez fazer isso, mas aproximei-me dele.

"Não importa o que você fez no passado, desde que você aprenda com ele. Você ainda pode começar de novo." Eu disse, sentando ao lado dele. Ele sorriu para mim, o que fez meu coração parar.

"Obrigado. Então, uhm... você acha que poderíamos começar de novo. Como amigos?" Ele perguntou. Por alguma razão, eu me senti triste quando ele disse amigos. Eu sorri.

"Claro. Oi, eu sou Isabella Marie Swan, mas eu simplesmente atendo por Bella." Eu disse, segurando a minha mão.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Swan. Eu sou Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Ele disse e quando ele apertou minha mão, houve aquela faísca de novo.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo nós conversamos. Nós conversamos sobre hobbies, música, livros, lotes e lotes de livros, e tudo mais. "Então, isto é um pedaço da sua escrita?" Perguntei acenando para um pedaço de papel com anotações sobre ele. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Posso ouvir?" Eu perguntei. Ele sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça e eu fiz beicinho.

"Por favor, Eddie?" Perguntei utilizando o apelido que dei a ele. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Mesquinho!" Eu disse tentando dar um soco nele, mas ele abaixou rindo.

"Você pode ouvir quando estiver terminada. Agora é melhor você descer." Ele disse e eu assenti, eu estava com sono. "Boa noite, Bella." Ele disse.

"Boa noite, Edward." Eu disse, voltando para baixo.

Todos ainda estavam dormindo e ainda estava escuro. Quando deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro, percebi uma coisa. Eu estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

_**Edward POV**_

Observei Bella sair pela porta. Eu estava envergonhado por ela me ouvir tocando. Não porque eu tinha vergonha de tocar piano. Mas porque a minha peça ainda estava confusa. Eu suspirei, em seguida uma inspiração veio. Peguei uma folha de papel em branco e comecei a escrever uma nota musical. Vinte minutos depois ela estava pronta. Eu a chamei de Canção de Ninar de Bella. Ela foi a inspiração.

Bella. Eu suspirei. Eu sabia que estava me apaixonando por ela, mas ela merecia algo muito melhor do que eu. Eu a tinha tratado de forma tão terrível. E ela e Lucas tinham acabado de terminar. Além disso, se eu a convidasse para sair, a nossa nova amizade quebraria. Eu ainda precisava me desculpar com o resto dos seus amigos. Desligando a luz, fui para o meu quarto. Talvez, apenas talvez, eu possa ganhar o coração de Bella. Eu tentaria me tornar o homem que merecia estar com ela.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Lucas e Bree já se acertaram e foi tããão fofo! E agora Bella e Edward estão se conhecendo melhor e solidificando a relação entre eles... _

_Agora só restam 2 caps. para o fim! Eu sei, muito rápido, mas essa autora é rápida em escrever os acontecimentos também..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Confissões

**Capítulo 15 – Confissões**

_**Bella POV**_

Fazia meses desde que Bree e Lucas estavam saindo. E eles são o casal mais bonito da escola. Todo mundo diz quão fofos eles são e quão adequados são um para o outro.

Edward realmente mudou. Os caras confiaram nele e, bem, eles realmente se dão bem como irmãos. E eu tenho que gastar muito tempo com eles.

Sorri para mim mesma. Eu estava apaixonada novamente, pelo verdadeiro Edward Cullen desta vez. Eu gostava dele, não só pela sua aparência, mas pela pessoa por dentro.

"Do que você está sorrindo, Swan?" Edward me perguntou, trazendo-me de volta à realidade. Nós estávamos sentados em seu quarto estudando para as provas semestrais, apenas nós dois.

"Bem, Cullen, já que estamos estudando para as provas semestrais, eu estou pensando nas provas semestrais." Eu disse, revirando meus olhos e dando um soco no seu braço. Ele agiu como se tivesse realmente doído.

Nós fizemos perguntas sobre a matéria um ao outro pela próxima hora, quando finalmente decidimos parar.

"Alice deve estar aqui em breve com todos os outros." Ele disse e, de repente, o telefone tocou.

"Alice, hey, onde você está... espere, o quê?... Você tem certeza?... Sim, eu vou dizer a ela, tchau. Bella, algo aconteceu, então Alice, juntamente com todos os outros, vão realmente se atrasar." Edward disse, balançando sua cabeça.

"Tudo bem, nós ainda podemos nos divertir." Eu disse sorrindo e então Edward parecia como se tivesse uma idéia repentina.

"Bella, tem algo que eu quero mostrar para você." Ele disse, pegando a minha mão enquanto descemos as escadas e fomos para fora.

Edward vendou meus olhos, pegou minha mão e começou a me guiar. Eu senti o fluxo de eletricidade através de mim como todas as outras vezes em que nos tocamos.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois nós paramos e Edward removeu a venda e eu ofeguei.

Nós estávamos em uma campina rodeada por árvores. Ao longe eu podia ouvir um riacho borbulhante. Era tão tranqüilo.

"Oh, Edward, isso é lindo." Eu disse, caminhando para o meio e então me deitando. Ele me seguiu.

"Eu encontrei quando eu estava tentando fugir de casa quando era criança." Ele disse simplesmente.

Acho que nós adormecemos porque quando eu abri os olhos, estava mais escuro e a chuva implorando para aparecer. Edward estava acordado agora e corremos de volta para casa.

No momento em que voltamos, estávamos encharcados.

Edward me deixou usar o chuveiro primeiro. No momento em que eu terminei de secar meu cabelo, Edward tinha terminado seu banho.

Descemos para assistir TV. Edward estava folheando os canais quando vi um filme familiar passando.

"Pare! Eu amo _A Princesa Prometida_*** **e estou simplesmente implorando." Eu disse, saltando para cima e para baixo como uma criança.

_*__A Princesa Prometida (The Princess Bride)__: filme americano de 1987. A b__ela princesa (Robin Wright) faz pacto de amor com um camponês (Cary Elwes), mas quando recebe a notícia de que ele morreu, vítima do cruel pirata Roberts, decide aceitar o pedido de casamento de um príncipe sinistro (Chris Sarandon). Nas vésperas do casamento, contudo, ela é raptada por um trio muito estranho, constituído por um exímio espadachim que possui seis dedos, um gigante retardado de força descomunal e um intelectual baixinho especialista em resolver enigmas. Surpreendentemente, quem aparece para resgatá-la é o camponês. Na verdade, ele é o pirata Roberts, um aventureiro cheio de malícia, que derrota sucessivamente e em cada uma das suas áreas de especialização, os três bandidos._

"Eu nunca vi esse filme, mas a julgar pela sua reação, deve ser bom." Ele disse encolhendo os ombros.

_**Edward POV**_

Eu tive problemas para assistir o filme. Era realmente bom e engraçado, mas era difícil me concentrar com a garota por quem eu estava apaixonado bem perto de mim. Eu queria realmente muito convidar Bella para sair, mas eu acho que ela só pensava em mim como um amigo.

Nós estávamos na parte em que eles estavam prestes a ir para o pântano de fogo quando houve um forte estalo de trovão, um clarão de relâmpago, e a energia acabou.

Bella guinchou e ela agarrou a minha mão com surpresa. A eletricidade que atravessou o meu corpo naquele momento poderia ter alimentado a casa.

"Está tudo bem, Bella, a energia apenas caiu, só isso. Acredito que temos algumas velas na cozinha." Eu disse e Bella me seguiu no escuro, ainda segurando minha mão.

Cinco minutos depois, as velas fracamente iluminavam o andar de baixo.

"Bem, o que você quer fazer agora?" Ela perguntou. Foi quando isso me bateu.

"Eu tenho uma outra surpresa. Fique aqui por um momento." Eu disse, então subi as escadas levando algumas velas apagadas.

_**Bella POV **_

Eu suspirei esperando por Edward voltar para baixo. O que ele estava fazendo, afinal?

Finalmente ele estava de volta e me levou para cima, para a sala do piano.

A sala estava iluminada com velas e estava muito bonita. Sem dizer nada, ele me levou para o banco do piano e começou a tocar.

A música que ele tocava era suave e incrivelmente bela, como uma canção de ninar. Ela terminou poucos minutos depois.

"Você terminou de escrever a sua música." Eu disse calmamente.

"É chamada de Canção de Ninar da Bella." Ele disse suavemente.

"Você a nomeou assim por minha causa?" Eu perguntei e ele assentiu. "Por quê?"

"Porque você a inspirou exatamente como me inspirou a ser um cara melhor." Ele disse simplesmente, então ele notou meus olhos lacrimejantes. "Bella, há algo errado?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Não, é só que essa música é tão bonita." Eu disse sorrindo, limpando meus olhos.

"Há outra razão que eu a escrevi para você." Ele disse inclinando-se e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e meu coração começar a pular.

"Porque eu estou..."

Tum-Tum

"Positivamente..."

Tum-Tum

"Incondicionalmente..."

Tum-Tum

"E irrevogavelmente..."

Tum-Tum

"Apaixonado por você, Bella." Ele disse, seu hálito de hortelã soprando no meu rosto, sua boca a centímetros da minha.

Ele levantou meu queixo para cima e me beijou.

_**Edward POV **_

Eu senti meu coração disparar quando colei minha boca na dela. O gosto de Bella era melhor do que as palavras podem descrever. Ela ficou parada por alguns instantes, em seguida, seus braços estavam ao redor do meu pescoço e ela estava me beijando de volta.

Um dos meus braços envolveu ao redor da sua cintura, puxando-a para o meu colo, enquanto minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos com cheiro de morango. Engraçado, ela tinha gosto de morangos também.

Nós nos afastamos ofegando quando ficamos sem fôlego. Bella encostou a testa contra a minha.

"Edward?"

"Sim, Bella?"

"Eu também amo você." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Então, você quer ser minha namorada?" Eu perguntei

"Sim." Ela disse antes de me beijar novamente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Cap. curtinho... eles já se acertaram e levou um tempo pra isso, Edward mostrando que realmente mudou e agora é aceito por todos..._

_O próximo é o último cap.! Então..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Sempre e Para Sempre

**Capítulo 16 – Sempre e Para Sempre**

_**Bella POV **_

"Edward, você tem que ir agora." Eu suspirei, deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro.

Ignorando-me pela quinta vez esta noite, ele começou a trilhar beijos de borboleta em minha garganta, seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

Eu gemi, afastando-me com pesar e me virei para encará-lo.

"Edward, Alice vai vir aqui a qualquer minuto e me arrastar para longe e eu prefiro que ela não entre conosco nos agarrando." Eu disse e, finalmente, ele percebeu o meu ponto.

"É sua culpa por ser tão atraente, amor." Ele disse, brincando com meu cabelo.

Eu sorri para ele, lembrando o dia em que ele começou o Monstro da Loucura de Alice.

_Flashback _

_"Edward, para onde estamos indo?" __Eu perguntei, com os olhos vendados. __Era o aniversário do dia em que ele me convidou para sair. Nós tínhamos nos formado na faculdade há apenas um ano._

_Eu estava trabalhando como professora do jardim de infância com Ângela, e Edward estava conseguindo uma reputação como um dos melhores médicos em Forks. Alice possuía uma empresa de design de interiores com Tanya. Rosalie e Emmett eram donos de uma padaria, em que Irina ajudava a cozinhar. Kate era uma professora de karatê. Garrett trabalhava como jornalista esportivo com Ben. Jasper era professor de história. Ryan e Laurent eram arquitetos. Bree era dona de uma loja de flores e Lucas era um engenheiro mecânico. A vida era perfeita até agora. Seria completamente perfeita se Edward me dissesse para onde diabos estávamos indo. As meninas brincaram de Barbie Bella comigo. Tente dizer não a uma Irina grávida e às adoráveis filhas dos seus amigos. A filha de três anos de Bree e Lucas era minha afilhada. _

_"Tudo bem, amor, abra seus olhos." Ele disse, removendo a venda. Estávamos em nossa campina. Era o crepúsculo, minha hora favorita do dia e de Edward. No meio da campina havia uma mesa à luz de velas com cadeiras, coberta por uma toalha vermelha e branca quadriculada. Havia um vaso cheio de frésias e lírios. A mesa estava posta para duas pessoas e tinha uma cesta de piquenique. _

_"Oh, Edward, é lindo." Eu disse, beijando-o na bochecha. Ele sorriu e me levou para a mesa. _

_Ele puxou minha cadeira para mim, em seguida, empurrou-a de volta quando eu me sentei. Ele é um cavalheiro. _

_Edward colocou um pouco de champanhe para nós dois, depois estabeleceu nosso jantar de espaguete com almôndegas com pãezinhos. Ele então ligou o CD player e o som de Edward tocando piano se aproximou. Comemos e conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias por um tempo. _

_Depois de uma sobremesa de chocolate gelado, Edward me disse para fechar meus olhos novamente. Suspirando, eu fechei e, quando ele me disse para abri-los, eu o vi de joelhos na minha frente. A canção que Edward escreveu para mim começou a tocar. _

_Olhei em seus lindos olhos verdes. _

_"Bella, eu te amo mais do que você pode sequer começar a imaginar. Eu te amo mais do que as estrelas amam o céu e o mar ama a lua. Você é meu tudo." Ele disse, puxando uma caixa de veludo preto. _

_Senti minha respiração engatar. _

_"Isabella Marie Swan, você me faria o homem mais feliz que já viveu e casaria comigo, teria filhos comigo, e depois envelheceria comigo?" Ele disse, abrindo a caixa._

_O anel era lindo. Um corte de safira em forma de coração com diamantes em torno dele e os diamantes estavam também todos em torno da banda de prata do anel. _

_Senti as lágrimas derramando. "Sim, Edward. Sim para tudo o que você acabou de dizer." Eu disse sorrindo e rindo e ainda chorando. _

_Edward sorriu brilhantemente e também riu, puxou-me para os meus pés e me girou ao redor antes de me beijar. Depois de terminarmos o beijo, Edward me sentou de volta e deslizou o anel no meu dedo. _

_Fim do Flashback_

Olhei para o meu anel. Tinha sido o anel da mãe de Edward. Eu só a tinha encontrado uma vez antes de ela morrer. Edward tinha ido vê-la na noite em que ele me buscou depois do baile. Ele me disse isso quando nós começamos a sair e me levou para vê-la. Ela podia nos ouvir, os médicos disseram, mas não podia responder. Ela tinha câncer e morreu uma semana depois.

A porta bateu aberta.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, eu estou levando Bella agora!" Alice disse, arrebatando minha mão e empurrando-me para fora do quarto de Edward e em direção ao dela. Rolando meus olhos, eu andei entre os berços, onde as damas de honra dormiam, e deitei na cama. Alice insistia para que eu pegasse sua cama. Adormeci rapidamente, sonhando com Edward.

"Tia Bella, acorda!" Disseram três vozes de menininhas.

Abrindo os olhos, vi a filha de quatro anos de Alice e Jasper, Marie Whitlock. Ela tinha a pele pálida e cabelos loiro areia que iam até seus ombros e olhos castanhos muito escuros.

Ao lado dela estava Samantha Hale, que também tinha quatro anos e era a filha de Bree e Lucas. Ela tinha cabelos loiro areia, que iam até a metade das suas costas com ondas suaves e olhos azuis. Ela era a minha afilhada.

Sua irmã de três anos de idade, Bridget, estava ao seu lado, com cabelos loiros curtos encaracolados e olhos azuis também.

"Tudo bem, eu estou pronta." Eu disse, identificando Alice na porta. Suspirando, deixei Alice e as outras damas de honra me forçarem a tomar um banho rápido, em seguida, fui levada de volta para o quarto.

Rosalie começou no meu cabelo, enquanto Irina, juntamente com Tanya, me deu um tratamento de pedicure e manicure, enquanto Alice manipulava meu rosto.

Bree e Ângela estavam ajudando as daminhas e o filho de quatro anos de idade de Rosalie e Emmett, Seth, que tinha cabelos negros e cacheados e olhos azuis com covinhas, que era o portador do anel.

As daminhas estavam usando vestidos longos cor de rosa que tinham saias volumosas. A parte superior do vestido era justa e adornada com contas, enquanto as mangas tinham pequenas flores grudadas. A saia tinha partes para cima e em cada uma havia uma flor, enquanto a parte abaixo era de tule. O cabelo das meninas estava enrolado e elas tinham pequenas tiaras rosa. Seth só usava um terninho.

As damas de honra usavam um vestido sem alças na altura dos joelhos, com um xale rosa e saltos prata. A parte do tórax do vestido era rosa choque. Havia três linhas de pérolas sob essa parte e três flores ao lado. O resto do vestido era um rosa suave. Como as daminhas, todas as damas de honra tinham seus cabelos ondulados.

Poucas horas depois, Alice deixou-me olhar no espelho.

O vestido era branco e ia até o chão e nas costas ele era um pouco maior. As alças eram tipo onduladas, eu realmente não sei como descrevê-las. A parte de cima tinha desenhos de contas nela. Ele esvoaçava um pouco no meio da coxa. Em meus pés, eu usava sapatilhas de cetim brancas com arcos perto do topo.

Meu cabelo estava enrolado e atingia um pouco abaixo da metade do comprimento das costas e estava um pouco preso, mas algumas mechas emolduravam meu rosto com os lados repicados. Em cada lado da minha cabeça havia uma presilha branca de três hortênsias peroladas com quatro contas de pérolas no centro de cada flor. Na parte de trás do meio da minha cabeça, o véu de renda atingia um pouco abaixo dos meus ombros.

Houve uma batida na porta e meu pai entrou com uma caixa de veludo.

"Bella, querida, você está tão linda. Sua mãe teria pensado assim também." Ele disse, abraçando-me enquanto as garotas saíram para nos dar algum espaço.

"Pai." Eu disse, engasgando entre lágrimas.

Ele abriu a caixa. Engoli em seco. Lá dentro estava um colar de lírios de seis pétalas que pendia de uma corrente delicada, com brincos combinando. As pétalas dos lírios eram de cristal e as hastes sinuosas, juntamente com as folhas, eram de prata. Eu os tinha visto na foto da minha mãe no dia de seu casamento.

"Sua avó deu isso para sua mãe no dia do seu casamento. Era a esperança dela de que você os usaria no seu." Ele disse. Papai andou para atrás de mim e empurrei meu cabelo para trás do meu pescoço enquanto ele prendeu o colar. Eu o toquei, sabendo que minha mãe estava comigo. Coloquei os brincos em mim, em seguida olhei no espelho. Agora estava tudo perfeito.

Papai saiu dizendo que tínhamos cinco minutos até a hora do show. Alice e as meninas aprovaram minhas novas jóias.

"Está faltando alguma coisa... ah há!" Alice disse, agarrando algo do seu armário. Corei ao ver que era uma liga branca.

Eu estava envergonhada demais quando Alice a colocou em mim.

"Traga-a de volta." Ela disse e eu ainda estava corando. Houve uma batida na porta.

"Está na hora." Bree disse, apertando minha mão. Tanya sendo a única da turma que não tinha sido dama de honra ainda, era a minha, e Alice era minha madrinha.

Respirei fundo e então desci as escadas e saí pela porta da frente. Poucos minutos depois, estávamos na entrada para a campina.

Eu assisti quando Seth entrou na frente das meninas parecendo nada além de satisfeito por estar vestindo um terno exatamente como seu pai.

Marie e Samantha alegremente jogavam suas flores pelo caminho, enquanto Bridget segurava a mão da sua irmã enquanto chupava o dedo. No momento em que ela chegou perto de Lucas, ela envolveu seus braços ao redor da perna dele, ainda chupando o dedo.

Bree estava segurando sua filha de três semanas de idade, Lily, enquanto ela caminhava com o resto das damas de honra, enquanto Lucas segurava seu irmão gêmeo, Christian.

A dica para nós começarmos a caminhar pelo corredor veio. Papai apertou meu braço e começamos a caminhar. Nervosamente, eu apertava o buquê de rosas brancas e lírios do vale.

Tranquei meus olhos nos dele no momento em que o vi. Edward parecia um deus, como sempre, lá no seu smoking. Estúpido proprietário do Volvo brilhante. Sim, ele ainda tinha o Volvo.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, estávamos no arco que foi coberto com rosas brancas. Papai beijou minha bochecha, então colocou minha mão na de Edward.

A cerimônia passou rapidamente e logo o pastor estava dizendo, "Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva".

Edward levantou meu véu e enxugou as lágrimas que eu não havia percebido que derramava, antes de me beijar. Foi um beijo cheio de promessas e esperanças.

Quando nos separamos, o pastor disse, "Senhoras e senhores, apresento a vocês pela primeira vez o Sr. e a Sra. Edward Cullen".

Alice puxou-nos para longe, depois de alguns minutos recebendo abraços e parabéns, fomos tirar fotos com o fotógrafo.

Todas as damas de honra e os padrinhos do noivo tiraram uma foto juntos, então eu tirei uma com Edward, e depois os pais tiraram fotos com a gente e, em seguida, em um grupo. Todos e tudo foi um negócio muito cansativo.

Alice então dirigiu todos de volta para a casa para a recepção. Edward e eu andamos atrás de todos.

"Então, como você se sente agora, Sra. Cullen?" Edward perguntou sorrindo enquanto segurava a minha mão.

"Honestamente, eu sinto o mesmo, só que agora estou extremamente feliz por estar casada com o amor da minha vida." Eu disse sorrindo para ele.

"Também amo você, Bella." Ele disse sorrindo.

Fomos os últimos a chegar. Olhamos um para o outro.

"Qual é o plano de jogo, general?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto caminhávamos pela porta para o jardim, que estava lindo durante o crepúsculo.

"Dividir para conquistar." Ele murmurou de volta.

Nós andamos por aí, sendo abraçado pelos amigos novamente ao parar para conversar com eles agora.

O jantar foi servido logo depois e, em seguida, logo antes do bolo vieram os discursos.

Emmett levantou-se primeiro. Senhor nos ajude.

"Parabéns, Edward e Bella. Vocês sobreviveram ao inferno que é Alice planejando um casamento." Ele disse, sorrindo para a pequena duende enquanto todos riram.

"Agora eu vou dizer a Edward o que o pai de Rosalie me disse quando nos casamos." Emmett disse, então cochichou algo no ouvido de Edward. Seu rosto ficou vermelho. Jasper foi o próximo.

"Sim, parabéns, Edward, mas eu acho que os caras precisam dar um conselho _especial_ para esta noite depois disso." Jasper disse e meu pai engasgou com o champanhe, juntamente com Edward.

Os discursos levaram algum tempo e todos os meus amigos tinham algo de bom a dizer. Papai disse que a mamãe teria amado Edward e eu chorei.

Cortamos o bolo de três camadas com aparência realista de lírios azuis gelados.

Finalmente Edward me puxou para a pista de dança para a nossa primeira dança como marido e mulher. Nós não falamos porque as palavras teriam arruinado o momento. As câmeras brilhavam.

Perdi a noção de quantas danças eu dancei, mas logo eu estava sentada em uma mesa sozinha. Edward estava longe de ser visto.

"Hey, Bella como é a sensação de estar casada?" Alice disse, sentada junto com o resto das garotas.

"Bem, meus pés doem, mas além disso, simplesmente fofo." Eu disse, sorrindo para elas.

"Garrett e os caras acabaram de sair com Edward para assim dar o conselho a ele." Kate tossiu.

"Falando nisso, Bella, eu escolhi algo muito bom para você." Tanya disse piscando.

"Tanya, não é como se ela fosse usá-lo por muito tempo, de qualquer maneira, uma vez que Edward puder colocar suas mãos sobre ela." Disse Irina, revirando os olhos. Eu fiquei vermelha.

"Mas, Bella, nós só viemos aqui para dar a você algumas dicas. Depois de tudo, você realmente não pode vestir branco depois de hoje." Rose disse sorrindo.

Meu rosto ainda estava vermelho depois que elas terminaram, 20 minutos depois, e Edward varreu-me para a pista de dança.

"O que foi tudo aquilo, amor?" Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Elas estavam apenas me dando dicas." Eu murmurei. Ele sorriu, em seguida, colocou os lábios em meu ouvido.

"Bem, eu não posso esperar para vê-las esta noite." Ele disse e riu enquanto meu rosto aqueceu.

A hora chegou para finalmente Edward e eu sairmos para a nossa lua de mel. Carlisle e Esme haviam organizado para nós e esse foi o presente deles. Beijei um adeus na minha família e amigos, então Edward e eu corremos através da chuva de arroz para o Volvo.

Acenei para eles enquanto fomos embora.

Seguimos as instruções que Esme tinha nos dado e paramos 20 minutos depois. Edward saiu do carro, abriu a minha porta e então levou-me ao estilo da noiva.

"Acho que eles alugaram a casa para nós." Ele disse.

Estávamos do lado de fora de uma linda casinha amarela com uma cerca branca e janelas com jardins com papoulas neles. Havia um pequeno pátio com um balanço branco com uma mesa branca de café. Roseiras cor de rosa alinhadas em cima do muro e na casa havia rosas vermelhas subindo e madressilvas. O caminho para a casa estava forrado com malmequeres. Era linda.

Quando chegamos à porta da frente, havia uma carta pregada lá. Edward me colocou no chão, abriu a carta e engasgou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella, eles não alugaram a casa para nós. Eles a compraram para nós. Em outras palavras, nós somos o dono dela." Ele disse, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

Sorri também. Esme realmente conhecia o meu gosto.

Edward, mais uma vez, me pegou, abriu a porta com a chave que estava no envelope, e entrou.

Ele capturou meus lábios para um beijo, fechando a porta com o pé e levando-nos para o andar de cima.

Quando chegamos no que Esme e Carlisle disseram que era o nosso quarto, ele sorriu o meu sorriso torto favorito.

"Bem, Bella, eu tenho que informar que provavelmente não vamos ver toda a casa, exceto o banheiro e cozinha, por alguns dias. Porque eu vou mantê-la só para mim por um tempo." Ele disse, sorrindo e abrindo a porta.

Oh, cara, eu estava pronta para isso.

**Nove Meses Depois **

_**Edward POV **_

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, EU NUNCA FAREI SEXO COM VOCÊ NOVAMENTE!" Bella gritou, segurando a minha mão.

Olhei para o meu pai, que era o médico fazendo o parto do bebê, enquanto eu limpava o suor da testa de Bella. "É sempre assim, pai?" Perguntei nervosamente, vendo minha esposa dar à luz ao nosso primeiro filho.

Cerca de um mês depois da nossa noite de núpcias, cara, e que noite, descobrimos que Bella estava grávida. Ficamos felizes, embora um pouco surpresos com isso. Charlie era o mais surpreso, tanto que ele desmaiou. Nós optamos por não saber o sexo do nosso filho e mantê-lo como surpresa.

"Sim, mas as ameaças são vazias. Bree disse a mesma coisa quando teve Bridget e, olhe para ela agora." Disse meu pai. "Vamos, Bella, mais um empurrão, o bebê está quase fora".

Bella apertou minha mão com força. De repente, ouvi o som de choro. Meu pai olhou para mim sorrindo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Parabéns, filho, vocês têm uma menina. Vou deixar a enfermeira limpá-la." Ele disse, saindo da sala.

Beijei a testa de Bella, escovando seu cabelo para trás. "Bella, amor, nós temos uma filha." Eu disse sorrindo.

Ela sorriu de volta fracamente. "Te amo." Ela disse baixinho.

"Te amo também." Eu disse e meu pai voltou poucos momentos depois, com um minúsculo pacote rosa.

Ele o entregou a Bella, então saiu para nos dar algum espaço. Nós olhamos para a nossa filha.

Seus olhos estavam abertos, parecendo curiosos. Eles eram da mesma tonalidade exata dos de Bella. Seu cabelo era enrolado e do exato tom do meu. Sua pele era de marfim e seu rosto estava vermelho.

Bella começou a arrulhar para ela e o bebê deu o que soava como uma risada, agarrando o cabelo de Bella.

Bella me deixou segurar nossa filha e eu a balancei para dormir.

"Que nome devemos dar a ela?" Murmurei, entregando-a de volta para Bella e sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama.

"Renesmee Carlie Masen." Ela disse suavemente.

"É perfeito." Eu disse, beijando minha esposa e sabendo que a minha vida agora era exatamente isso. Perfeita.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, chegamos ao fim, achei tão lindo o casamento, as crianças... eu sou doida por fics onde têm crianças... _

_Espero que vc´s tenham gostado e obrigada a todas por acompanharem e "surtarem" com essa curta história..._

_Para quem quiser, vou postar hj o primeiro cap. da outra fic geek, GEEK TO GREEK._

_Obrigada! E, pela última vez..._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
